Past, Present & Future
by The Lady-P
Summary: ...She also wasn't wearing any knickers under his t-shirt so when she stretched up to get some plates he caught a glimmer of two rosy cheeks…he shook the thought away, this wasn't going to work...Rose/Scorpius, Charles Dickens 'A Christmas Carol' inspired
1. The Invitation

**Past, Present & Future**

**The Invitation  


* * *

  
**

You are cordially invited to celebrate the

Wedding of

Nadine Alice Clear

And

Albus Severus Potter

On Sunday

August the 11th

At two o'clock.

St Judes Church, Godrics Hollow

And will be followed by a reception.

RSVP ASAP


	2. The Morning After The Night Before

**Past, Present & Future**

**On the eve of the wedding...**

**Chapter One  
**

**

* * *

  
**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

'Eurgh.' A muffled voice moaned from under a lumpy duvet, a single hand appeared and with a swift _whack_ the infernal bleeping subsided.

'Wa wassat?'

'Clock.' Scorpius groaned pulling on a pair of pants and emerging from under the tangle of covers into the bright August morning.

'Come back to bed.' A seductive voice enticed.

'I can't. I got a wedding to go to.' Scorpius jumped into the shower, breathing deeply he felt the scalding water wipe away any traces of the night before. He stepped out, a pool of water forming beneath his feet on the tiled floor, wrapping a towel around his waist he headed back into the bedroom rough drying his hair with another towel as he went. His female "friend" was still in his bed, she was now wearing one of his t-shirts. Scorpius racked his brain, but it was useless, for the life of him he couldn't remember her name.

'Breakfast' she chirped cheerfully pulling her hair back into a ponytail and heading towards the kitchen, pointing her wand at the stove as she went which came to life with a whirr. 'I think you need to go shopping.' The nameless girl peered into the fridge doubtfully then managing to extract a half a pack of bacon, 'Do you ever go shopping?'

'Not really, I never cook, I eat out mainly.' Scorpius muttered distractedly turning to look at her, she was fairly pretty, bright, cheerful, _and _she was making him breakfast. The woman he saw never usually did that. She also wasn't wearing any knickers under his t-shirt so when she stretched up to get some plates he caught a glimmer of two rosy cheeks…he shook the thought away, this wasn't going to work.

She needed to leave, right now.

'Listen,' he began, 'I haven't really got time for this.'

'Oh.' Her face fell slightly, 'it won't take a minute and you need to eat breakfast. My mum always says it's the most important meal-'

'Not the breakfast,' he interrupted, 'this, you, here in my flat.' A mixture of hurt confusion flashed across her face. Scorpius hated this part, 'It was only one night, let's not get carried away here.'

'I see…Why did you invite me back here?'

'Let's not sugar coat it, we both know why. I'm also not going to lie to you-' the smell of burning bacon hit his nose, 'you're burning that bacon.'

'I beg your pardon?'

'That bacon, it's ruined.'

'Oh fuck the bacon, and fuck you.' She flung the pan across the room at Scorpius who swiftly ducked out of the way.

'I think you did,' he uttered with a cheeky grin 'twice.' The girl with no name let out a frustrated little squeak, 'Ahh, come one love, one day we'll laugh about all this.'

Scorpius watched still knickerless girl storm back into the bedroom, pick up her clothes, and out of the flat with a slam of the front door. There was a loud _crack_ from the hallway and she was gone.

'Damn, I liked that T-shirt.' He shrugged, grabbing two slices of toast as it sprang from the toaster. He ate in silence, mulling over this morning events, it wasn't unusual for Scorpius to find women in his bed.

He was a self confessed "babe magnet". Classical handsome, he had the kind of easy grace and confidence that seemed to appeal to so many women, although he was supremely inept at keeping them.

Scorpius liked it this way, he'd finally found the type of relationship that suited him, short term. Very short term.

He stood in his pants flicking casually through the wardrobe for something to wear.

'Adele!' he exclaimed suddenly 'That was her name, Adele from Administration.' He breathed a sigh of relief and continued dressing. He straightened his jacket in the mirror, dragged his fingers through his hair, picked up his weekend bag, and turned on the spot disappearing with a crack.


	3. The Arrival

**Past, Present & Future**

**On the eve of the wedding...  
**

**Chapter Two.  
**

* * *

'I'll get it!' Rose Weasley responded to the knock on the door, she pulled it open to reveal a tall blond grinning at her.

'Oh it's you.' She said bluntly shutting the door on him.

'Ah Rose, lovely as ever I see.' Scorpius had put his foot in the door preventing it from closing, and stepping over the threshold surveyed Rose Weasley standing before him, hands on her hips and nostrils flared. 'I must say, I am looking forward to this weekend, you do know that it is tradition for the best man and the bridesmaid to get it on.'

'Not going to happen, I've been there, done that, got the t-shirt and was _thoroughly_ unimpressed.' Rose retorted, turning back towards the living room she muttered, 'Typical Auror God complex.'

'You didn't use to mind, in fact, if I remember correctly you used to quite like it. Along with other things…'

Rose froze before turning back, bringing her head close to Scorpius', keeping her voice low and deadly.

'Listen to me Malfoy, Deen is my best friend and this is her wedding and _her _weekend. You will not spoil it by bringing up _our_ past and making everyone uncomfortable with your little comments. Because if you do, I will remove your favorite little friend,' she motioned downwards with her eyes, 'and use your scrotum as a purse.' She moved away pushing her hair behind her ears and composing herself once again. 'We clear?'

'Crystal' Scorpius replied coolly, the corner of his mouth twitching, and with that Rose left the to join the others back in the living room.

'Scor?' Albus Potter came down the stairs and Scorpius realized he had probably witnessed the entire altercation between himself and Rose. 'You alright mate?' continued Al scrutinizing his friend closely.

'Yeah, when did she turn into Miss Frosty Knickers?' Scorpius motioned towards the door keeping a tone of forced nonchalance in his voice.

'Only around you Scor', you pissed her off.'

'It wasn't intentional…'

'This isn't going to cause a problem is it? Deen'll kill me.'

'It's not going to be a problem, trust me.'

'Excellent! Come on, my Nan's about to do lunch.'

'Thank Merlin for that! I'm starving, some flippin' mental case threw the last of my bacon at the wall.'

'Do I even want to know why?'

'Probably not…'

* * *

At lunch Rose positioned herself as far away as was physically possible from Scorpius. This put Scorpius right in the centre of a cluster of female Weasleys.

'So, Scorpius how's work? Catch any criminals recently?' Lily battered her eyelids in a blatant attempt at flirting.

'When are you ever interested in what we do?' interjected Harry from further along the table.

'Not the way you tell it Dad.' Lily retorted brushing off her father, 'Carry on Scor…' she rested her chin in her palms and gazed up at him.

'Yeah we've been pretty busy, but it's all pretty _hush hush_, a lot I'm not allowed to talk about. Isn't that right Boss?' Scorpius turned towards Harry.

'Bloody right.' Replied Harry digging into the plate of food set in front of him.

'How's your speech going then?' Lily carried on, 'I hope there are going to be a lot of embarrassing things about my darling brother.'

'Oh, you know me, I never kiss and tell.' He winked at Lily, who blushed furiously.

* * *

Somewhere up the table Rose Weasley rolled her eyes and stuffed half a bread roll in her mouth.

'Rosie,' Charlie said loudly over the table, 'I hear you've got yourself a fancy fella.'

'Charlie, her bloke isn't fancy he works in magical maintenance.'

'There's nothing wrong with that, don't such a bloody snob!' Rosie snapped at her brother. '...and besides, he's planning on starting his own business.'

'Yeah,' snorted Hugo, ' a cleaning business.' He carried on laughing until he received a clip round the ear from his Nan and a stern look from his mother.

'Don't listen to him Rosie, it doesn't matter what he does for a living so long as he loves you and you love him.' Added her Nan kindly.

'Too soon to tell I guess.' Rose replied, Nana Weasley placed her hand gently onto Roses and smiled.

'So will we meet this new man at the wedding tomorrow?' pressed Charlie.

'Maybe…Michael said he would try to pop along after work.'

'Excellent, we'll see if he's up to the challenge.' Said Charlie draining his glass and smiling.


	4. The Spectre

**Past, Present & Future**

**On the eve of the wedding...**

**Chapter Three.  
**

* * *

'Quidditch? Anyone? Ladies?' Hugo stood before a gaggle of girls strewn across the lawn. Rosie watched from the kitchen window as most of them shook their heads.

'You going to join in too Rosie?' James finished piling up the plates, 'Show those girls how to play.'

'The girls? Those girls won't join in…' Rose moved away from the window pointing her wand at the pans in the sink, which began cleaning themselves.

'Oh cheer up Rosie. Stop cleaning like some old woman and show my soon-to-be sister-in-law and her family what the Weasleys are all about.'

'What's the point? Deen won't play and neither will any of her sisters or cousins _and _I don't want to get in the middle of you boys playing '_whose got the biggest broom!_'

'Yes they will…' James pointed out of the kitchen window, 'Malfoy's just taken his top off.'

Rose turned around quickly to see Scorpius, topless, shouldering a broom and apparently saying something hilarious.

'What _is_ he playing at? It's not even _that_ hot today.'

'Say what you want about Malfoy but the bloke's an utter genius. He's just got this way with the ladies, they all love him!'

'Not all of them.' Said Rose pointedly crossing her arms and frowning scornfully out of the window.

'No, well you're not like most girls are you, Cuz. You've got taste unlike my poor shameless little sister.'

'You're right, I should warn her. Malfoy's like the village broom, everyone's ridden him once. Merlin knows what he's riddled with.'

'Ahh Rosie just leave it. Come on, I want you on my team.' James put his hands on her shoulders and led her back out into the garden.

* * *

It was nearing five o'clock when the young ones traipsed back in.

'I am starving.' Albus looped an arm around Nadine's waist.

'Well you'll have to wait, the rest of the guest aren't arriving till six for the rehearsal dinner, and you guys all need to change.'

'But _Mum_…it's my wedding.' Albus whined, throwing his head back like a small child.

'Shut up Al' said Deen digging him in the ribs, 'Or I might forget to show up tomorrow, leave you standing there all alone.'

'I'd like to see you try and escape. You're trapped now.' Al put his arms back around his fiancé and clung on to her for dear life.

'Rosie will you show Scorpius where he's sleeping tonight.' Ginny asked sticking a large tray of sausage rolls in the oven.

'I can do it!' offered Lily brightly smiling at Scorpius.

'I'm sure Rosie can manage besides I need you to set the table for me.'

'But _Mum_…' Lily moaned throwing her head back just like her brother.

'Come on.' Said Rosie rolling her eyes and walking out the room and up the stairs at quite a pace, she opened the third door on the landing and disappeared inside.

'Slow down.' Scorpius caught up with her taking the steps two at a time.

'Here you go you'll sleep in here.' Rosie pointed to the bunk beds.

'I'm on top.' He said grinning suggestively at Rosie who gave him a look of deepest loathing 'Alright, if you insist you can be on top.'

'Goodbye Malfoy.' Rosie turned to leave.

'Where will you be sleeping?'

'Down the hall with Deen and her little sister. Why?' Rosie replied.

'Oooh a sister? And how old is she?.'

'She's four. She's too old for you Malfoy.' Rose carried on walking.

'You really don't like me do you?' Scorpius laughed.

'No not really', Rose paused for a second then without another word stepped out of the room shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Scorpius examined his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he had to admit it, he was a good-looking bastard. The September after his third year at Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy had emerged from the puppy fat that had cocooned him in previous years, making him completely irresistible to the opposite sex. It had also helped that over the summer his voice had deepened into a smooth sexy drawl and he'd grown about a foot in height, his quirky shyness had vanished. He now oozed confidence and raw sexuality.

Scorpius clicked the shower on, the afternoon exertions on the Quidditch pitch had made him extremely sweaty, gazing out into the thick clouds of steam that filled the bathroom.

He blinked.

The steam was playing tricks on his eyes, there had been someone standing by the sink he was sure of it. He shook it away, probably Al or James trying to be funny, _did he forget to lock the door?_ Turning off the water, he stepped out, there really was a lot of steam…so much he could barely put one foot in front of the other. He cracked open a window trying to disperse it with no luck. Whatever joke they were trying to pull, Scorpius didn't find it very funny he wrapped a towel around his waist and moved to unlock the bathroom door.

'Alohomora.' Nothing happened, he tried again with no effect. What was going on? The bathroom was still shrouded in thick billowing steam.

'Scorpius Malfoy.' Scorpius wheeled around.

'Scorpius Malfoy.' The voice repeated.

'Al?' Scorpius stepped forwards being cautiously cool, if this _was_ one of Al's little jokes he didn't want to appear to be falling for it.

'I've come to warn you, Scorpius Malfoy.' A silhouette was forming, tall and masculine in size, and strangely familiar…

'Warn me?' Scorpius half laughed, what were they playing at? He never had understood Al's sense of humor.

'To change your ways before it's too late.'

'Too late? For what?' His brow creased slightly.

'I've seen your future and it's not pretty. If you continue on this course you will find yourself forever burdened by misery and isolation.'

'What course?'

'I've been watching you. The bed-hopping, your constant string of disposable women, loving them, leaving them, even hurting them, never staying too long, never getting too attached. You _need_ to stop. Change your ways before it's too late.'

'Al?' Scorpius tried another brave stab in the dark, there was no other plausible explanation, this had to be a joke. A well thought out joke… 'Alright guys, you can give it a rest now, jokes over.'

'This is not a joke. Tonight you will be visited by three spirits and shown the path to redemption.'

'You know what mate, I'm good, I don't need to see "_a path to redemption._" ' His voice was heavy with sarcasm. He'd had enough of this it was time to put a stop to this, now. Scorpius went back towards the door and had another go at the lock.

'As you wish, but be warned the first will visit on the stroke of midnight. Good Luck _Scorpius Malfoy_.' The cloak of steam that had encased the room so tightly disappeared with a noise like the emptying of a sink leaving Scorpius quite alone…and fairly impressed at the lengths to which Al had gone to. He threw his shoulder into the door, bursting through in a heap on the floor.

'Scor!' Al yelped in fright. 'What are you playing at?'

'What do you mean "_what you playing at?_" What are you playing at with all the smoke and voices and shit you had going on in there?' said Scorpius looking incredulously between Al, James and Hugo.

'What are you on about? We haven't been near that bathroom…better things to do mate.' James casually repaired the door with a flick of his wand.

'Eh…but I thought,' Scorpius looked back at the bathroom which was empty and quiet, then to the faces of the other which seemed struck with genuine confusion.

'Started on the juice early have you Scor?'

'What…yes…no…I didn't get much sleep last night, I'm tired and seeing things…ignore me.' He brushed the others off, dragging a hand through his pale hair. ' I think I need a little kip before tonight.'

'You are joking?' burst Al 'Mum's going mental downstairs and guests have started arriving. You're going to have to suck it up and deal with it, and stop acting like a mental case and get dressed.' Al threw a pair of black dress robes across the room at him and continued dressing.

Scorpius watched as they dressed in innocence, surely they wouldn't carry on the joke, they would want to revel in his gullibility, laugh in his face…but here they were acting as though nothing had happened. They were playing some sort of ridiculous mind game on him that was it! He would not give them the satisfaction of appearing fooled.


	5. The Rehersal

**Past, Present & Future**

**On the eve of the wedding...**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

'JAAAAAMES!'

'I'm right here, there's no need to shout.' James appeared behind his red-faced mother.

'Here take these and go give your sister a hand setting up the tables in the Marquee. Guests are here and I haven't had time to change.' Ginny thrust a pile of plates into his arms and hurried off upstairs knocking Rosie over as she went.

'Need a hand there?' Scorpius Malfoy was standing above with that smarmy grin on his face again.

'I don't need your help thank you.' Rosie replied briskly getting to her feet and brushing herself down.

'If you insist.' He withdrew his hand and carried on into the kitchen.

'Knob…' muttered Rosie rubbing her bruised backside. She went to answer a knock at the door.

'Hello Gorgeous.'

'Michael!' Rosie flung her arms around the man neck. He was quite a bit taller than Rosie with a mass of curly hair the colour of sand that fell into his eyes. 'What are you doing here? I thought you had to work?'

'Nah, the guys said they'd cover for me, I thought you might need support. Family driving you insane yet?'

'You read my mind, but are you sure you're ready for my family?'

'Come on Rosie they can't be that bad.' He laughed placing an arm around her shoulder, 'I've met your dad before, I stopped his office from raining frogs that time, he was a nice bloke.'

'Yes, "_was_" being the word, you're dating me now so don't expect him to be all smiley and charming. _And_ don't mention our little sleep overs or that weekend in Rome…just watch what you say and _brace yourself_.'

'Relax Rosie, just breathe, and repeat after me.' He turned to face her placing both hands on her shoulders. 'I, Rose Weasley, am Twenty-two years old and can do what I like when I like without permission from my parents.'

'I, Rose Weasley, am Twenty-two years old and do what I like when I like without permission from my parents.' Rosie repeated rolling her eyes and lacing fingers with the man in front of her. 'Just watch what you say, _please._'

'Rosie?' James appeared in the hallway, 'Can you help me- whose this then?' smirking at the sight of Rose interlaced with a stranger.

'This is Michael, Michael is this my cousin James.'

'Her _favorite _cousin James.' James smirked again leaning forward to shake hands, 'Are you staying for dinner?'

'Yeah, if that's alright?' Michael shifted a little uncomfortable and Rose squeezed his finger reassuringly.

'Probably not, my mothers been charging around like a blue arsed fly and if you tell her she's got to squeeze another person into her table setting she'll probably rip your head off, but go for it. It'll be entertaining to watch.'

'He's joking.' Rosie reassured, biffing James around the head and pulling Michael further into the house.

'No I'm not.' Said James rubbing the back of his head and following them eagerly into the throng.

'Aunty Gin?' Rosie called up the stairs.

'What?' A voice shouted back from somewhere above.

'This is Michael, I found him wandering the hallways…Can he stay for dinner?'

'I don't see why not. He is house trained isn't he?' Ginny called back down the stairs.

'Oh he's a very clean boy, you have nothing to worry about.' Rosie called back up.

'Lovely, welcome Michael make yourself at home. JA-A-AMES!'

'What do you want, woman?' James shouted up the stairs.

'Don't talk to me like that.' His mother screeched back popping her head over the banister.

'Well don't talk to me like that then, I'm twenty-four years old not four.'

'Well stop acting like sodding four year old then.'

'And we're out of here, moving on, come on Michael I'll show you the garden.' Rosie dragged him along leaving the mother and son to bicker across the stairs. 'You are going to regret coming here…'

* * *

Half an hour later Scorpius found himself seated at one of the many round tables placed in the giant marquee in the Potter estate. Unfortunately he had been seated opposite Rose and her cleaner friend.

'So,_ Martin,_ how did you two meet?' Scorpius leant forward ignoring the kick Albus aimed at him under the table.

'At the ministry, we've known each other for years through mutual friends, but it took me quite a while to build up the courage to ask her out.' Michael swept his wild curls out of his eyes and smiled amiably across the table.

'Really? I've known Rosie since we were eleven and I can't remember her ever mentioning you.' Scorpius smirked and raised his eyebrows to Rosie, 'How strange?' He finished, turning to Rosie, giving her a shocked smile.

'Don't be twat, Scor' Deen interjected before Rose could spit back a retort, 'Stop winding her up.' She threw him a look that stopped dead any reply he had. The group shared polite conversation throughout the next two courses, reminiscing over their Hogwarts days and telling stories that had been told a hundred time yet were still just as funny today. Scorpius took every opportunity to steal glances at Rose, her hair had lightened in the summer months and she had a soft smattering of freckles across her cheeks. She was gorgeous…shame she was such a frosty bitch at times. Not all the time, he conceded, he did remember a time when all she would do was laugh. He hadn't seen this Rosie in a while, and he had a feeling quite a few people around the table would blame him for this, but it wasn't his fault not really…

_Oops, shit, she caught you staring_, Scorpius thought frantically to himself for a couple of milliseconds then breathed deeply, relaxed his face and rearranged his features in a half smirk and a little wink.

Rose rolled her eyes and looked away.

_Excellent_ he had gotten away with it.

'SPEECH!' some unknown gruff northern voice called, probably a relative of Deens. This out burst caused many others to join in and chant 'SPEECH, SPEECH, SPEECH!'

Albus flushed at the sudden pressure placed on him and stumbled to his feet, clearing his throat. Scorpius felt for him, Albus may look like his father but he did not inherit his knack for public speaking.

'I'd…er…just like to thank you all for coming to- er tonight.' Albus was talking to the floor and Scorpius, from the seat next to him, was struggling to understand his wittering. '…so, I'm going to pass you over to my best man, Scorpius for the proper speech.' Al gave a small smile but Scorpius was pretty sure everyone else in the room had no idea what had just been said. Albus needed rescuing, fast.

'Cheers Al! I'm gonna keep this short and sweet, saving all the good stuff for the big day, so all I'm going to say is good luck for tomorrow and Deen, if you change your mind you know where I live?' He raised his glass to them, 'Now, I'm going to pass you over to the gorgeous head bridesmaid Miss Rose Weasley, and for the record she is already well aware of what her position entails. Sorry Martin but "_dems de rules._"' He raised an eyebrow at Rosie and sat down.

'Thanks again for the offer Scorpius but no thanks.' There was a general titter from the room, 'I haven't actually prepared anything as I didn't think we were going make speeches but since it seems we have to rehearse eating I s'pose we'd better do this too so I'll get right to the point. I was there when these two first met, they didn't get on straight away, how could they? Being eleven and in rival houses, it was quite a few years before they managed to it get together but I do think I can safely say I haven't met any two people before more perfect for each other, they fit like spoons and Deen…I can't wait to see how you attempt to handle my family. Good Luck Guys.' She again raised her glass to the couple and sat down, Deen stood up.

'Thanks Rosie…I don't know what to say…Al really wasn't my type, he was too young, too scruffy and came from that weird family, I told him all this. Plus I might have had a teeny crush on his swine of a best friend, but he wore me down and thank Merlin he did because I've never been happier! Now I'm sure you're all dying to tuck in to your puddings so we'll all shut up. Thanks!' Deen sat down to a round of applause led by the hairy northerners at the next table.

'I knew you used to fancy me!' Scorpius smiled, 'It's not too late you know.'

'I was young and stupid.' Deen said spooning a large piece of sticky toffee pudding into her mouth.

* * *

The evening drew to a close, the guests had left in dribs and drabs, James and Fred were singing drunkenly from a corner heads together leaning against the walls of the now practically empty Marquee.

'Eurgh.' Rose pressed her head against the table, 'I'm drunk.'

'I know.' Said Michael filling up a glass of water with his wand and sliding it across the table to her. 'Here, drink this, it'll help.'

'Mmmm.' She moaned softly letting her eyes droop close.

'Rosie?' Michael leant forward shaking her gently, 'Rosie? Wake up, Rosie…Rosie, I need to go home, do you want me to take you to bed?' He gave Rosie another little shake, who brushed his hand away dozily and let out the loud snore.

'Michael?' Lily appeared resting a hand on his shoulder 'Go home, I'll sort her out, get one of the boys to carry her upstairs. Silly cow, she never could handle the wine…Are you coming tomorrow?'

'Yeah, definitely, are you sure? I feel awful just leaving her…' Michael protested weakly.

'Yeah go on, bugger off home to bed. She's family so technically she's my responsibility. See you tomorrow, sleep tight!' Lily waved him off and turned back to her snoring cousin. 'I have no idea how you attract all the good looking ones.' She added rolling her eyes and looking around for a strong pair of hands.

'Oooh, Scorpius?' She yelled catching sight of the blond trying to sneak out unnoticed his shoulder sagged at the sound of his name.

'Yes.'

'Can you do me a massive favor? Can you carry this lump upstairs and stick her in one of the beds?' She indicated over her shoulder to Rose slumped over the table.

'Errr, what about her clothes and stuff? I know she wouldn't appreciate me undressing her… Well, not in her current condition anyway.' He scratched the back of his head.

'You don't need to do that. She's well out of it, just dump her on a bed and stick a blanket over her, she'll be fine. I have to go find Deen and my Brother, if they get caught doing the hanky panky before they're married my Nan'll have a fit!' and with that she hurried off leaving Scorpius with the task of getting Rosie to bed. He slung her arm around his next and heaved her into his arms, she was skinny but a solid weight and Scorpius thought begrudglingly this is really the job of that so called perfect boyfriend of hers. Rosie stirred noiselessly, opening her eyes a fraction, Scorpius gave her a second to focus.

'Eurgh, it's you again.' Her head flopped about with tiredness.

'Yes, lucky old me gets to haul your lardy arse up the stairs, so a little gratitude would be nice.'

'No, let me walk.' She started squirming trying to break free.

'If you insist.' Scorpius sighed and placed her back down on the landing, she swayed on the spot, shuffling forward a few centimeters before falling flat on her face. Scorpius let out a laugh.

'Its like watching a baby unicorn learn to walk. Do you want a hand?'

'Nnnmmm.' came the muffled voice of Rosie face down in the carpet.

'Come on.' Scorpius bent down to help her up, she swayed again on the spot and Scorpius caught her before she repeated her spectacular fall again.

'I think we'll leave the walking for tonight, much safer if I carry you, don't you agree?'

'You surprised me tonight,' Rosie slurred from Scorpius' grasp.

'Who? Me? Really? Well I do hate to be predictable.'

'I thought you'd have snuck off to the bushes with one of my relatives by now.'

'I did, but your Mum's got busy day tomorrow and needed an early night.' Scorpius couldn't help it, he loved to wind her up.

'Shut up, my mum doesn't like you actually she thinks you're a "_smarmy git_" so there. Where is she then? Your conquest for the night, wouldn't be like you to miss an opportunity to score some.' Rosie shouted a little, she was far too drunk to control the volume of her voice.

'Nice Rosie, you need to get over what happened.' Scorpius lashed back. 'And besides, where's this perfect boyfriend of yours then? Shouldn't he be putting you to bed? I'm just the ex, I think I gave up all responsibility for you when we finished.'

'I am over you!' she slurred loudly, 'There never was a _you_ to get over. I don't need you to put me to bed, put me down.'

'We already tried that you fell flat on your face, just shut up we're nearly there and stop shouting you're going to wake the entire house up.' Scorpius was forceful and Rosie quietened down and let him concentrate on climbing the steep staircase.

'I never fancied you anyway.' She pouted childishly.

'Of course you did, you did all the chasing, remember?' Scorpius gave a small smile.

'That's a lie! It was you! All you, and why are you moving so slowly? I have a big day tomorrow, I need sleep...' Rosie yawned letting her eyes droop closed.

'Corr, you aren't exactly light you know? Merlin, what did your last slave die of?' Scorpius huffed making it to the landing.

'Disobedience.' She replied simply, eyes closed, head resting against his chest. Scorpius had to commend her, she that same sense of humor even when she was completely smashed. He reached her bedroom door, using Rosie to push it open.

'There you go madam, a door to door service.' He dropped her on the bed watching her bounce up and down for a moment, 'Good night Rosie.' He added, turning to leave.

'Did I do something wrong?' Rosie had hoisted herself up into the sitting position, she was swaying slightly but kept her gaze firm.

'Pardon?'

'I never understood…what happened…between _us._' She looked up at Scorpius her face so muddled.

'Rosie, we wouldn't be having this conversation now if you weren't so smashed, you understand and this neediness doesn't suit you. Go to sleep.' Scorpius shut the door behind him


	6. The Past

**Past, Present & Future**

**The Past  
**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The clock read five to twelve as Scorpius gently closed the bedroom door, he could make out two lumps strewn on the floor snoring loudly. Scorpius took them to be James and Fred, it wasn't even twelve and these Weasleys were completely wrecked. Scorpius undressed quickly and slid into bed feeling a wave of tiredness engulf him. He closed his eyes forced the image of Rose and the look on her face away, in the distance the large grandfather chimed twelve times…

It was no good.

Scorpius forced a fist into his pillow, trying to beat it into a comfortable position with no success, he exhaled loudly and flipped over.

'Shit! Fuck!' Scorpius was face to face with a pair of big brown eyes, he leapt out of bed.

'Hello Scorpius. Remember me?' A dark haired girl rested her chin in her palms, cocked her head to one side and smiled expectantly at the stuttering mess that was Scorpius Malfoy.

'Layla Lowe?'

'You _do _remember!' She smiled gleefully and clapped her hands together.

'What are you doing here?' Scorpius looked over his shoulder, this had to be another joke, Layla _fucking _Lowe! A one night stand turned stalker, in his bed, _what the hell was going on? _He thought he'd gotten rid of her ages ago, but _oh no_ she was back.

'Don't you remember sweetie? Earlier, in the bathroom…you had very few clothes on…the voice, all the smoke?'

'That was you?' Scorpius' voice had gone all high pitched and squeaky, he couldn't control it.

'No! Did that sound like me?' Layla looked scandalized, covering her mouth with a hand quickly. 'Do I sound like a man?'

'What? No you don't sound a man. Layla, what are you_ doing_ here?'

'I've been sent to help you. It's past twelve o'clock and sweetie we're pushed for time, so hurry up! Here, put this on, it might get chilly later.' She threw a threadbare dressing gown at him and stood up. Scorpius followed wrapping the gown around himself.

'Layla…' Scorpius started, he thought it best to just to be blunt, tell her she's a nutter and get her out of the house. 'Layla, it's not going to happen, me and you-'

'Stop you right there Scorpius.' Layla interrupted, sweeping a dark fringe out of her eyes and bringing a finger up to his face to silence the blond. 'Tonight, not about you and I, so shut up and follow me.' With that she walked out of the bedroom. Scorpius, finding her more attractive now that she was less obsessive and acting rather mysterious, obeyed and stepped out into the hallway. Only the minty green walls of the Potters hallway were gone…

'Wait,' Scorpius whirled around taking in the surroundings, a very familiar hall with five _very _large, _very _familiar tables, 'we're at Hogwarts?'

'Correct.' Layla nodded.

'But it's August, so what are all these kids doing here?'

'Nothing gets past you clever clogs, it's also suppose to be midnight and that appears to the midday sun.' She motioned to the enchanted ceiling and sure enough there it was the glaringly obvious midday sun.

It was exactly as he remembered, same lunch-time atmosphere hoards of students grabbing whatever they could get the hands on, Professor Quintus barking orders, _exactly the same_. Even the students seemed familiar…

Then Scorpius saw it, the table farthest away, but it couldn't be. He blinked, he was still there seated four tables away only he was younger, fresher and wearing a _uniform._

'You can understand why I got a little crazy over you.' Whispered Layla from his side, 'You were gorgeous!'

'Where are we?' Scorpius whispered back keeping his eyes on his younger self.

'Hogwarts.'

'_When_ are we?' He replied rolling his eyes.

'I'd say about seven years ago…judging by your hair, you kept it all floppy and longer during the fifth year.'

Scorpius' hand subconsciously jumped to his hair, he swiveled his eyes to Layla. 'Layla? What are we doing here? And more importantly _how_?'

'An education. Now come on, this you have to see.' She was off weaving throughout the lunch-time traffic of the great hall.

'But what if he sees me?'

'He can't, and anyway he wouldn't recognize you at all, you've changed an awful lot.' She grinned and dragged him forwards towards the fifteen year old version of his self, ignoring his feeble protestations that he hadn't changed at all. It was a very peculiar sensation to be standing in the centre of a crowded room clothed in a dressing gown that barely covered his thighs and go completely unnoticed.

'Scorpius!' Both versions looked up, a scruffy black haired boy was making his way along the table towards them, he appeared not to notice the two adults standing over them and sat down in the empty space next to his friend. 'What happened to you last night? I saw you with that Emmeline then you vanished.'

Both Scorpius' grinned the same grin in unison, of course he remembered that night, he had lost his virginity to the sixth year Emmeline Richards. She was a babe, tall, blond, perfect teeth and she was an _older woman,_ which gave him bonus points in that department.

'So, what happened?' Albus pressed.

'I'd tell you,' Scorpius smirked, 'but I wouldn't want to spoil you innocence.'

'Ahhhh, I knew it, I bloody knew it!' Albus clapped his friend on the back. 'I can't believe _you _are going out with Emmeline Richards!'

'I know!' The fifth year exclaimed, 'I think…you know, she might be the one.' A rosy hue creeping up his pale face.

'Ha, well here's your chance to tell her.' Al motioned towards the door Emmeline Richards entered with her posse of look-alikes.

The older Malfoy felt his stomach lurch, he knew what was about to happen, he had blocked it out for so long.

'We don't need to see this, I get what you're doing Layla I really do, but this is something I would really rather not relive if that's all right.'

'Doesn't work like that I'm afraid, suck it up and get over it.' Layla was watching Emmeline cruise through the hall. 'Oooooh, here we go!' she gripped his fore arm in excitement.

'Emmeline.' The younger Scorpius called leaving Al at the table and heading over to the blond goddess, Layla and Scorpius followed, the latter slightly less enthusiastically.

'Emmeline!' Scorpius called again, taking hold of her hand and spinning her around in a whirl of yellow hair. The twenty-two year old watched in agony as his younger self composed his facial features and tried to play cool. He saw the gaggle of girls giggle and their leader flush red.

'Excuse me?' she questioned haughtily, throwing her blonde locks of her shoulder and setting her face to a look of utmost loathing. 'Can I help you?'

The girls laughed.

Both Scorpius' flushed.

'Shall we go for a walk?' Scorpius offered ignoring everyone except Emmeline.

'No thanks.' She turned her back on Scorpius.

'Have I done something wrong?' The fifteen year old carried on bravely. '…last night…me, you, _us_. I thought…'

'Thought what?' She spoke in a low whisper so only Scorpius could hear. 'that because I got a little drunk and carried away last night I'd want to do it all again, _with you_. You're only fifteen for merlinsake, and anyway,' she said brushing the hair out of her eyes, 'it looks like Lance wants me back. Shit! He's looking over.' Emmeline glanced past both Malfoys and Layla to a dark haired older boy who was watching the altercation with interest. ' Look, you have to go now before Lance and _everybody _else gets the wrong idea, ok?' and without even waiting to check that it was in fact "ok" she had skipped over to friends and pretended to be deeply involved in their conversation.

Scorpius watched his younger self sag and slip off quietly out of the hall, with Al trotting after him. He turned to Layla.

'Did you enjoy that?'

'No of course not, I wouldn't wish that on anybody, I mean _that_ was really embarressing, no wonder you're so fucked up.'

'Cheers.'

'So was Emmeline your first great love?' Layla smiled, the room was still buzzing with the chatter of a Hogwarts lunchtime.

'Nah, I was young and, come to think of it, I've never been in love.'

'Oh I beg to disagree.' Layla scoffed, assumedly raising an eyebrow under her fringe.

'I think I would know, Layla.'

'I should hope so, clearly I was wrong, but don't worry this is what tonight is all about. And we'll get to all the juicy stuff later on, but first lets take look at the main girl in your life…your mother.'

With a pop like an apparation the pair vanished leaving a fifteen year old Rose to glance up from her book and watch the fifteen year old Scorpius hurry through the large wooden doors of the great hall. She sighed down a glass of pumpkin juice and headed off to the toilet before classes started again.


	7. The Malfoys

A/N: Hollywood stole my story! Or got there first…Quite upset actually…bastards, but mine'll be better. PAH! Matthew who?

* * *

**Past, Present & Future**

**The Past  
**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Scorpius and Layla hit the ground with a thump.

'Oof.'

'Nice landing.' Layla held out her hand, it was dark and Scorpius had lost his footing on the landing and crashed onto a graveled driveway.

Scorpius looked around, getting to his feet, 'Where are w-Oh no!'

'Oh Yes!'

Scorpius groaned loudly.

'Home sweet home.' Layla sighed.

'Layla, listen, I understand what you're doing but please can we just skip this one. I really don't want to go into that house.'

'Awww Scorpy! I didn't know you felt that way, of course we can skip this one.' Layla twirled strands of hair around her finger and smiled innocently.

'Really?'

'No, of course you can't _just _skip this one you daft prick! It doesn't work like that. Now, move your arse! We have a busy schedule to keep too.' She pulled him forwards marching towards the house. A down stairs windows flickered and Scorpius wondered where, or more to the point _when,_ he was heading. The house look exactly like it did when he had walked out of it aged seventeen and not returned he has a deep set hatred for this house the place he had been so miserable for so long. They stopped outside the double doors of the dining room Scorpius hesitated.

'Can you give me a clue? Just so I know what I'm about to walk into.' His childhood was full of so many _unsavory _memories that it would be impossible to guess which he was about to enter.

'…And ruin the surprise?' Said Layla giving the heavy doors a push open, 'Never!'

The dining room was dimly lit, the windows were heavily draped, an impressive chandelier hung over head and beneath, seated at a long, dark table handsomely decorated, sat three people. At one end sat elegant woman with a short dark bob, an angular chin and high cheek bones, and at the other, a man, late thirties his blond hair shone in the candlelight illuminating his pointed features and blank face. The third person was barely visible because he was sitting so low in his seat.

'Awwwww' Layla cooed, 'you were a bit of a cutie weren't you? I like your bow tie!' She exclaimed, nudging him in the ribs, moving towards the scene to get a better look.

Scorpius looked at his younger self he can't have been more than eight years old slouched in his chair, his plate of food practically untouched.

'Sit up straight son, how many times must I to tell you?' Her voice like cut glass broke across the silence. The eight year old slide back up the chair and continued to stare blankly at his plate.

'I think I have more exciting family memories to choose from.' Scorpius said turning to Layla who was watching the table with interest.

'Are we going to discuss this afternoon?' said Draco calmly breaking the silence, and taking a sip of wine.

'I don't know what you mean.' His Wife replied slicing the head off an asparagus spear and placing it gently in her mouth, chewing it slowly and delicately, then swallowing it almost imperceptibly.

'How dare you make a complete fool out of me today, what were trying to do?' the husband burst.

'How dare I? How dare I?' Astoria spat shrilly throwing down a napkin. 'So you can carry on with _that _woman and I'm just supposed to lie down and take it am I? Just be the little wifey, keep my mouth and pretend I don't see it? Well no thank you, not anymore.'

'It's not the same, I may have had…' Draco searched for the right word '_indiscretions_ but I do not parade it around in front of company.'

'Oh so that makes it alight I suppose…' His wife shot back.

'How can they do this in front of you?' Layla whispered taking her eyes off the table for the first time in minutes.

'I don't think they realized I was there.' Scorpius replied thoughtfully glancing at his younger self who was staring determinedly at his shoelaces. This outburst was nothing new to Scorpius, he knew all about his parents "_Indiscretions_"; his father had married his mother because at the time it had been the right thing to do. Draco Malfoy had emerged from the war alive but with the family name, which he so relied on, in tatters and little money to fall back on. Astoria's family, in a similar situation, proposed a union and offered their youngest daughter as the means of uniting them. It was clear early on that neither had any regard for the other, the only thing that tied them together was their equal love for status. They, both of them, found the affection they needed in the arms of another. Their situation was unusual but it was all Scorpius knew until he joined Hogwarts.

'Didn't you know what was going on?' asked Layla again softly turning head from Scorpius to the other.

' I always knew, we just never acknowledged it, it wasn't the Malfoy way.' Scorpius looked at Layla who was watching the child her eyes were sparkling with tears, 'Are we done with this one?' She nodded and the pair exited the dining room and found themselves…lost.

* * *

'This isn't the hallway.' Scorpius looked around.

'Correct!'

They emerged into the bright afternoon sunlight and, by the number of people milling around, they had arrived in the middle of a party, guests were standing idly around holding a glass of champagne aloft.

'You know where you are, don't you?' Layla shot him a sideways glance.

'Of course. I'm in my parents garden.' Scorpius retorted moving forwards, eyes searching the crowd for his familiar face.

'Ooh, there you are!' Layla cried pointing ahead, Scorpius jumped a little in surprise. There he was, older than he had expected, standing tall in the corner, hands in his pockets, looking miserable and then he realized the party was his.

'Oh Layla…' Scorpius mirrored the look on the face of his younger self, 'Of all the memories you could have picked, I have plenty of shitty memories, but you have to pick the one that cost me a fortune in therapy.' He could feel his voice beginning to rise.

'I never said this was going to be fun.' Layla trilled back, 'you chose to come along.'

'NO I DIDN'T!'

'Well…no, you didn't _technically, _but you're here now you might as well carry on.' But Scorpius didn't want to carry on this was his seventeenth birthday party his parent had thrown for themselves by inviting the most notable magical families in the country. Not many teenagers could say the minister of magic came to their birthday. Scorpius, however, would have much rather have had his friends instead, his parents guests had no real interest in him they were too busy rubbing shoulders with the rich and famous and making those ever important _connections_.

Scorpius looked back at the seventeen year old, he knew exactly what he was thinking and who he wanted with him to make this entire ordeal bearable. His father was standing near by with his back to them. Scorpius could see a pale patch of bald scalp gleaming in the sun and got strange, almost savage pleasure from it. Draco's conversation ended, his companion departed with a swift nod and the father turned to face his son.

'Go and retrieve your mother, I saw her slink off earlier, she needs to be here the guests are asking after her.'

'I'd rather not.' The seventeen year old replied stiffly.

'Do not argue with me, boy. Try to act a little grateful, a lot of money was spent on today.'

'I never asked for all this.' Scorpius cut across.

'You should be using today to your advantage, you are surrounded by some of the most important names in the ministry, make connections and set the foundations for your future.' He put emphasis on the last few words a couple of guests were looking over at the altercation with mild interest. '_Go._' Draco had lowered his voice to a deadly whisper.

'Well that told you, did it?' said Layla as they Scorpius sloped off towards the house followed closely by his doppelganger and his companion.

'I don't think I can go any further, Layla, you don't understand-'

'-Of course I understand.' She said briskly, taking his hand and squeezing it, 'come on.'

He could hear it as soon as he passed the threshold, and the memory came flooding back to him, soft rhythmical thuds coming from the kitchen. But the kitchen was empty, of course it was, he knew it would be. The seventeen year old moved towards the pantry door. Why did he have to push that door open? He knew, of course he knew, what he'd find but it happened before he could stop it, the door swung open revealing Astoria pinned against the wall, dress hitched up to her waist, moaning mid-orgasm. The young man she'd seduced was a waiter, hired to hand drinks for his birthday! Astoria, finishing herself, realized they were no longer alone; she did not act surprised or remotely embarrassed instead she cast her son a lofty gaze and said.

'What is it darling?'

There were no words. Even now five years on Scorpius had no words to describe what he felt. Anger? No, he wasn't angry, he honestly didn't care who his parents chose to shag. He was slightly indignant that he'd been forced to endure his parents company on _his birthday_, and his mother had slipped off for a quickie, she could have waited.

But his father, who had surely known what was going on, had sent him to discover them. What kind of sick mind games were they playing, using him as a means to get back at each other. That was when he'd made to decision to get of the family before it _got_ him.

'Goodbye Mother.'

'This was the last time you saw her wasn't it?' Said Layla softly

'I know, what an exit.' Scorpius retorted bitterly, watching himself disappear out of sight.

'Come on, I'll buy you a pint.'

The Kitchen around them vanished, they were standing in an empty pub, an elderly man stood behind the bar polishing glasses he didn't even looked up when they entered just slid two large glasses of amber liquid across to them.

'This isn't another memory is it?'

'Nah, I'm giving you half time, we've got a couple more to see yet my friend.'

'So there is more, I should know better than to get my hopes up.'

'That memory, that was the day you left home wasn't it?' It wasn't really a question, Layla stated it as she would her name and Scorpius got that idea that this little trip to the pub was to discuss what they'd just seen and to get him to open up a little.

'Yes it was. I packed my bags and stayed with Al for a little while, his parents were really good about it, his dads the reason I became an Auror actually.'

'…And you haven't spoken to them since?' Layla kept on digging, her eyes boring a hole into the side of his head.

'They added me to the company Christmas card list. That's about the best I could have expected.' He smiled falsely. "Yuletide Greetings from the Malfoy Corporation"

'That's sad…' She looked up at him through her heavy fringe and under the pressure of her gaze Scorpius looked away and took a sip of his drink, he smiled at the familiarity of it, cider and then he thought of Rose….

* * *


	8. The Weasleys

**Past, Present & Future**

**The Past**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

'Hogwarts? _Again?_'

'That's right.'

They were back in the great hall, Scorpius immediately spotted himself. He was lined up waiting to try on the sorting hat, he cringed, he'd forgotten how pathetic he used to look.

'Malfoy, Scorpius' A stern looking witch had called and to Scorpius' horror he saw his younger self actually trip up as he walked forward and placed the hat on his head.

From a young age it had been ingrained in Scorpius that the only acceptable house to be put in would be Slytherin and anywhere else would be considered a failure.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' The tattered hat announced and a terrified Scorpius scurried off to join the furthest table.

They watched as Walter Moss and Jennifer Parks were sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively, then Albus was called. There was a general murmur of excitement at the sound of his name, students started standing up in their seats to get a better look, a ginger boy wolf whistled, Albus' pale face went bright red as he sat down and the hat slid down over his eyes, Scorpius watched the concentration on Al's face he knew what his best friend was thinking, Al was reciting '_not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin,'_ over and over again in his head.

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

Albus had sat down next to him and that was it, Scorpius thought, the beginning of their friendship. Together they watched the other eleven year olds try on the hat and join their new houses, cheered and clapped together, and then a red headed girl was called forward. She squared up her shoulders and walked forwards full of pretend confidence.

'That's my cousin, Rosie.' Albus whispered.

'GRYFFINDOR!' The cheers were deafening, and Rosie was received warmly by what looked like most of her family.

The scene changed...

They were sitting in the back of a magically enlarged muggle car. To Scorpius' left sat James Potter, his back on the seat and tapping his feet against the window much to the chagrin of his mother.

'James!' Yelled an indignant Lily putting her hands on her hips, 'Stop it!'

'Are we nearly there yet?'

'Not far.' Answered Harry, hands on the steering wheel, eyes on the road.

'I don't see why we had to _drive_ all the way to Cornwall.' James rolled his eyes and swiveled round into the up right position accepting a pumpkin pasty from his mother.

'Because it's a lovely day and I thought it would a nice change from just jumping in and out of the fireplace.' Said Harry. 'And of course Scorpius had never been in a car before.'

'But it's hot!' The eldest demanded.

'Well you can blame your mother for that. She wouldn't let me buy the convertible. You boys alright back there?' He added avoiding Mrs Potters gaze and hastily changing the subject, looking in his rear view mirror at two boys sat facing each other in the magically enlarged boot area playing a game of chess surrounded by bags.

'Yes.' They said in unison.

'Awwww.' Layla cooed resting her head on the back of her seat watching the boys, 'How old are you?'

'Twelve. I spent every summer with the Potters after I started Hogwarts, you saw my home life imagine going back to that after what I experienced at School and with Al's family.'

Scorpius wound down the window and was hit with nostalgia; salt, surf and wood smoke these were the smells of his adolescence. The car had turned off the busy stretch of road, and had started to weave along narrow roads past fields and stone-clad cottages another world in comparison to the Hertfordshire estate that he had been brought up in.

'I can see the house!' Exclaimed Lily sitting forward in her seat to get a better look and there it was nestled alone in the side of green hill, the village of Port Quinn situated below it in the horseshoe shape beach. They pulled up outside, the house was covered in flint, it had none of pretentiousness of Malfoy Manor, there was a piece of smooth drift wood with name _Little Moorings _carved into it. The Potters tumbled out of the car, James ran into the house announcing his arrival, Lily not far behind.

'I loved this house.' Said Scorpius, 'coming here was the highlight of my summer.'

'But you haven't been here in a while?' Layla quizzed back and Scorpius wondered why she bothered asking these questions when she blatantly knew everything already.

'Yeah quite a while…I think I was nineteen-'

'-You were twenty actually.' Layla interjected as they watched Al push open the yellow front door and receive a hug from his aunt, the pair moved towards the scene the conversation becoming clearer.

'I'm afraid she took herself off this morning Al, she's probably along the beach somewhere, why don't you boys go look for her? Lunch'll be ready soon.' Hermione smiled kindly at them and headed back indoors.

Layla and Scorpius followed the twelve year old in silence along the cliff top and down towards the sand dunes. Scorpius saw her first, of course he did, he knew what was coming, he knew where she was, ten years on he could still remember her exact location. It would become a favorite place, _their _favorite place, in the years to come. She was sitting cross-legged on a beach towel, book in her lap and a large straw sunhat on her head, an old bike with a wicker basket attached to the front had been discarded near by.

'Rosie!' Albus gave a yell and started down the hill falling over and rolling down the sand arriving messily at Rosie's feet. Both Scorpius' laughed and followed after him.

'I thought you were arriving this morning?' Said Rosie helping her cousin to his feet.

'We were meant to but my Dad decided he fancied a drive, Mum can't read maps, and Dad wouldn't stop for directions.' Al rubbed the back of his head and grinned, 'Anyway, your Mum sent us, lunch is ready.'

Rosie seemed to only just notice Scorpius, she smiled at him and picked up her bike and began pushing it back up the dunes.

'Hey, Scorpy,' said Layla giving him a nudge, 'is this the moment you realized you _luuuurved_ Rosie?'

'Nah not love, I did fancy the pants off her but I'd never let on.'

The images blurred and changed before his eyes like flashes of memory.

Scorpius watched as Rosie, against the wishes of her mother, do a run up and jumped off the cliffs into the sea below, Scorpius saw her leap into oblivion, tuck her body into a neat little ball and plunge into the depths below. She had followed James off, she always followed James, their figures tiny blobs in the sea below but their laughter carrying upwards.

The scene changed again, Scorpius was being handed a rounders bat and explained the rules by Al. He geared himself up, James was bowling, Rosie was bent down behind him in backstop, various other family members surrounded the field.

'Hey batter batter batter batter, _schwing_ batter.' Rosie and James sang together tauntingly.

'Don't worry it's your first time, I'll go easy on you.' Added Rosie grinning up from her position.

'It's not you I'm worried about.' He replied eyeing up James who was flexing his arms and getting ready to throw.

Scorpius closed his eyes and swung…

It was Christmas, Scorpius and Layla were standing in the doorway of the burrow's cramped living room guests were elbow to elbow, sitting squashed into sofas, on mismatched chairs or on cushions on the floors. Mrs. Weasley had clearly whipped out her stash of emergency chairs for her constantly expanding family.

Scorpius was handed a package from Mrs Weasley.

'This ones for you dear.'

He tore off the paper and felt the teeniest of lumps in his throat. A jumper, knitted by Mrs Weasley, it was navy with a white 'S' on the front. He said his thank yous and slipped it on even though the room was sweltering, he liked the softness of the wool against his skin and the connection it gave him to the people in the room, an outsider would assume he was one of the family, it looked like he _belonged_ to the Weasley family and he like it that way.

He remembered wondering what his parents would say when he returned to the Manor next week branded by the Weasleys.

The truth was they didn't notice.


	9. The Big One Part One

A/N- Hey! I'm back! and its a biggun'. Hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long.

* * *

**Past, Present & Future**

**The Past**

** Chapter 4**

* * *

They were in the Potters garden.

Two figures were walking back towards the house shouldering brooms, Scorpius guessed he was about sixteen here, several years had passed in a few seconds.

'…One of these days she'll realize…' the conversation grew louder as the pair moved forwards.

'Realize what?' Scorpius asked shifting the broom on his shoulder and rearranging his face so it looked like he actually was paying attention.

'That I'm the man for her!' Albus repeated exasperated. 'and _you_ need to help me because _you _ seem to understand women.'

'My understanding of women only goes as far as the pleasure. When it comes to anything else I'm just like any other bloke - I don't want to know.' The sixteen year old replied, 'And Deen is not a woman. She's still just a girl so stop hassling her, let her come to you, alright?' Scorpius had spotted the girl in question ahead and started towards her 'Watch me.'

'I suppose it's worth a try…' Al shoulders slumped defeated when he saw Deen lying on the grass reading _Witch Weekly,_ Rose sat next to her, book in hand, staring into space. Their mouths moved wordlessly as Layla and Scorpius moved forward with the boys.

'…Rosie, I want you to be completely honest with me, do you fancy Scorpius? ' Deen glanced over the top of her magazine to check Rosies reaction.

'No' Said Rosie quickly, far too quickly, a rosy tint was creeping up her neck to her ears. 'He's far too high maintenance and besides he's got a girlfriend.'

'Hmmmm, that's true.' Deens eyes drifted back to her magazine.

'So what about you? What about poor Al?'

'Don't start on Al, he's very sweet and all but I want a man not a boy and as for Scorpius-' Deen paused and looked up to see two figures making there way towards them, the taller blond one strutting horrifically. 'Oh speak of the devil.'

'Ladies.' Scorpius sat down 'What's been said, my ears are burning.'

'Rosie has just been telling me what a crap shag you are.' Deen grinned.

'Really? That's not what she was saying last night.' Scorpius quipped back, Albus spluttered and Rosie laughed to hide the embarrassment all the while fighting the urge to glow bright red at the thought of it.

She failed.

Al plonked himself down on the grass and made a point of keeping his back to Deen. 'Shouldn't you two be doing homework, wouldn't want the new head girl to get into trouble first day back.'

'We've got a whole week left, that's plenty of time, and who are you to have a go I don't think I've actually seen either of you pick up a quill since we got off the train.'

'Not true, Scorpius has he's had to give his bird hourly updates on what he's been up to.' Albus grinned as he received a shuv from Scorpius.

'Your bird?' Rose raised an eyebrow. 'Well she must be a bird if she's picking up worms like you.'

Both Scorpius' opened their mouth to protest but before they could the scene blurred and changed.

Scorpius and Layla were situated in a wind swept little village of Port Quinn, a group of familiar looking boys (himself included) strolled past towards a little tin shack called "_The_ _Beachfront Café."_ They were greeted not by delicious smells and a warm welcome but an angry redhead.

'What are you doing here?'

'We've come to see how you're getting on in your new job of course!' Cried James leaning over the counter, 'and to see what freebies we can get.'

'No freebies! You pay like everyone else, so behave yourself please.' She picked up a note pad and stood poised with her pen scribbling down orders as they were given. '…and I expect a good tip.' She added motioning to a jar next to the till with TIPS written on it.

Scorpius couldn't take his eyes off her, and looking over, it was clear his teenage self felt the same. She was leaning over the counter top and talking to a muggle boy that had just entered, Rosie was laughing, Rosie was laughing _a lot._ The other boys had noticed to now they all watched in silence as Rosie smiled, nodded and handed the stranger a drink and his change (to which he put all of in the tip jar) and left.

'_Oooooooh._' They chorused as the Muggle left and Rose responded with a hand gesture not for her mothers eyes.

They vanished, standing outside little moorings and quite a crowd had appeared to watch as a motorcycle pulled up outside and a tall well built figure dismounted. He pulled of his helmet to reveal a very handsome face. He smiled and made his way towards Rosie.

'Hi.' His voice was smooth, he had golden hair that seemed to emit a glow, and perfect straight white teeth. It made Scorpius want to vomit. This guy really was sickeningly handsome. ' I'm Finn, nice to meet you.' He shook Mr Weasleys hand, Scorpius was glad to see Mr Weasley didn't return the complement instead he eyed up the motorbike in his driveway.

'What are you plans for today then?' Asked Mrs Weasley cheerfully.

'I thought we'd go for a little ride over the Port Isaac gets some lunch, and Rosie wanted to learn how to surf so I thought I'd give her a few lessons.'

'She's not going anywhere on that thing!' Burst Ron but was ignored as Rose stuck a helmet on and climbed on the back behind Finn.

'Have a good day.' Said Hermione in a cheery voice waving them off, 'and drive safely.'

Scorpius saw the look in his tennage eyes – jealously. Jealousy at seeing Rosie straddling this stranger, she was wearing denim shorts, her bare thighs were touching him, her arms wrapped around his chest surely he couldn't have been the only one to notice this.

'You were jealous.' Said Layla nudging him in the ribs. 'Look at your little face.'

'I wasn't jealous. I just didn't understand what he had that I didn't, I mean he was no better looking than me...so what was it?'

'He's got a motorbike.' Layla replied

'So what! I've got a broom, it's not just that either. I didn't like him, I didn't trust him at all.'

'Why? Because he was a muggle or because he managed to impress the only girl you couldn't?'

Scorpius didn't reply, instead he just stood behind his younger self and watched Rose fall in love.

'I don't think I like this.' Mr Weasleys voice came into the fore ground. 'Motorbikes are dangerous, I don't care how careful he is.'

'Ginny used to go on my motorbike all the time.' Harry replied.

'Yeah, and I was never exactly thrilled about either.'

The memory vanished and Scorpius found a sixteen year old Scorpius sitting sandwiched on a grassy bank between himself and Layla, the beach was below, he could smell the salt, feel it on his skin. Laughter trickled upwards from the beach, all three heads bent down simultaneously following the sound. Two figures emerged from the surf, one broader than the other, both clutching surfboards. Rose threw hers to the ground and flung her arms around Finns neck, the pair sunk to the sand in an embrace.

'Why are we watching this?' Scorpius jumped to his feet 'what is the point of this?'

'Because I say so.' Layla flipped her hair and smiled baring a set of white teeth. 'Do I tell you how to do your job? No. So sit down and shut up!'

Scorpius obeyed and sat back down.

Rosie was running down the beach screaming with laughter as Finn chased after her catching her around the waist and slinging her over his shoulder.

'Put me down!' she screeched slapping his arse and back with tiny scrunched up fists.

'What happened to them?' Layla asked softly.

'It was just a summer romance, she went back to school and…Merlin knows where he went…'

* * *

Layla had taken them back to Hogwarts, they were standing in a dark corner, the sun was setting out of a nearby window. Rose Weasley swept past them walking down the hall her head girl badge gleaming on the breast pocket of her blazer. She passed a tapestry and paused for a millisecond, tilted her head, started walking again then stopped suddenly, turning back and pulling the tapestry apart.

The sixteen year old Scorpius was whispering something into his partners ear while gently pulling down a shoulder of her shirt revealing a lacy bra strap.

'Come on Layla, you have to admit I was good, check out my moves.' Scorpius laughed, nudging Layla and looking extremely chuffed with himself.

'I'm not sure you've _quite _grasped the point of out little trip so far.' Layla replied, watching as the entwined pair before them became aware of Rosies presence.

'Malfoy.'

'Weasley.' Scorpius smirked. 'Care to join us?' His _little friend_ let out a squeak of embarrassment, pushed past Rose and ran down the hall pulling down her skirt as she went. Scorpius slunk out after her, grinning smugly, hands in his pockets.

'Stop right there, Malfoy, come back here.' Rosie demanded with all the authority she could muster.

'Stop right there? Or come back here? Which one?' He paused with one foot off the ground.

'You are so irritating.'

'...and you know what you're meant to do with an irritation. Rub it…_with cream._'

'You do realize I have to report this.' Rosie said, 'You can't lure young girls into dark corners and get away with it.'

'Merlin Rosie, you make me sound like some old pervert, what if I tell you it was her idea.'

'Don't add lying to the list Malfoy, you forget,_ I know you_.' Rosie smiled and crossed her arms, it wasn't often she had the upper hand over Scorpius. 'Scorpius Malfoy - Quidditch captain. Breaking rules, at the hanky panky…_and on school property_. I really must go and inform my superiors.' She turned to leave, Scorpius lunged forward, grabbing her hand and pulling her back, their faces were centimeters apart.

'This is really childish.'

'I know! I am much younger than I look' They froze, both smiling, staring at each other.

'…And then you _kiss._' Layla let out a slightly overdramatic gasp of shock.

'_Hem hem._' Rose and Scorpius turned simultaneously to face Lily Potter. 'What's going on here then? I just saw Maggie Jenkins legging it away from here. What did you do?'

'Rosie caught us and wanted to join in, Maggie got the arse and ran off.' Scorpius lied.

'Shut up.' Rose replied scathingly, she seem momentarily flustered but gathered herself quickly, 'If you insist on lying at least make it believable. I caught them at it, and she clearly couldn't take the shame of being caught snogging that idiot and ran off.' Lily's eyes swiveled from one to the other she seemed skeptical. 'And actually as it goes I don't think its got anything to do with you. I have to go finish patrolling,' She stalked off rounded the corner and was gone leaving Layla, Lily and both Scorpius' in silence.

* * *

'Sssssh.'

'What?'

'Sssshhh.' Layla hissed putting a finger to her lips, 'we are in a _library._'

'Yeah alright I can see that.' Said Scorpius rolling his eyes, 'But why are we here? In case you haven't noticed I never was one to spend much time in here…except the restricted section, I used to have a great time in there if you know what I mean.'

'Yes I can imagine.' Layla replied briskly taking a seat at an empty table, Scorpius followed sitting down next to her when Rose appeared from a near by aisle struggling with a huge pile of books she dropped then on the table and sat down organizing them into piles and pulling out vast amounts of parchment from her bag.

'Corr when it comes to revising that girl is hardcore, look at all those books, all those notes and fucking hell her handwriting is teeny!'

'Ssssshhhhhhh.' Scorpius interrupted pointedly as his teenage self slid into a chair next to Rose.

'Merlin! Scorpius, are you lost? The great hall is that way' she added pointing to the door.

'And good afternoon to you too. How are we today?'

'Busy, in case you hadn't noticed we've got exams in two weeks time.'

'Of course I know! I've come on groveling knees to ask you for help.'

Rose looked skeptically.

'I don't think so, there's nothing in it for me.'

'Well if you come and take a stroll in the restricted section with me I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement.'

'Scorpius' Said Rose seriously, 'If you show me your penis I will take it away from you.'

'I like this girl!' said Layla letting out a loud laugh, 'you were mad to let her go.'

'Yeah I suppose threatening to castrate me could be construed as romantic.' Scorpius replied sarcastically but before he could watch his reply he was gone…

* * *

The sky was black, in the distance were the flickering lights of Port Quinn, it looked so peaceful, the complete opposite of Little Moorings. There was raucous laughter and music. A familiar red head ducked out of the house, lent against the exterior wall and exhaled.

On the other side of the wall a familiar blond could be seen through the window, he was talking politely to dark man with a deep pleasant voice. They shook hands and the blond departed with a smile on his face. He needed air, he needed space to think, he headed out the front door dodging the various Weasleys that littered the hallway and out into the evening air. He froze for a millisecond when he saw Rose huddled against the December air in duffle coat, woolly hat and wellies her hands buried deep in her pockets.

'What are you doing out here? It freezing.'

'I needed a break.' Rosie sighed, 'its hard working making conversation all evening you know, I can't wait for midnight to get here so I can say "_Happy New Year and good night._"'

'Bahh humbug!' Scorpius joked pulling a packet out of his pockets and shaking a hand-rolled cigarette onto his palm. 'I've got something to make the whole night much easier.' Rosie looked shocked.

'Is that what I think it is?'

'I don't know? What do you think it is?' he replied with a smile.

'You can't smoke that here? You do realize there are a house full of Aurors and ministry wizards in there.' She whispered indicating to the house, 'They won't want you in their gang if they catch you smoking an illegal substance.'

'Well lets hope they don't catch me. The minister of magic himself just told me I'd been recommended to join the Auror academy when I finish my NEWTs. I'm in already!' he lit up, inhaled deeply and offered it to Rosie. 'Go on. Live dangerously for once, I promise no one will know.' Rosie took it, imitating what Scorpius had just done, and inhaled the smoke deeply, she felt her arms go floppy and her head cloud.

'Just don't tell my dad.' She passed it back.

'Believe me,' Scorpius laughed, 'your Dad would be the last person I'd tell. Shall we go for a walk?'

'I don't know if I can walk.'

'Merlin Rosie! Imagine if I'd given you the proper stuff, this' He said taking another drag, 'is the muggle rubbish your cousin Fred got me.' The path was dark and the pair stumbled down towards the beach giggling and talking more than they had done in months.

'Oof' Rosie had fallen over in the sand, 'help.' She giggled weakly as Scorpius stumbled around in the darkness looking for her. He tripped over her leg and fell flat on his face in the sand.

'Ouch.'

'Are you alright?' Rosie couldn't stop giggling the harder she tried to the more difficult it became, Scorpius slid up the sand to lay next to her.

'I lied.' Said Scorpius breathing deeply. 'That muggle stuff isn't rubbish.'

'Mmmmmm.' Rose nodded in agreement, although she had nothing to compare it too, 'Look at the stars. I can't believe its December, its so clear.'

'Oooh, look what I have,' Scorpius opened his jacket and put his arm in up to his elbow into this inside pocket fishing around for while he pulls out a half empty bottle of champagne. 'Tadaa!'

'What else you got in there?' Burst Rosie leaning forwards to feel inside his pocket.

'Cups!' he cried, brandishing a pair of plastic cups, 'undetectable extension charm is a bloody miracle!'

Rosie fell backwards barely managing to say 'Mr Smooth' over the fresh giggles that constricted her.

Scorpius poured out two glasses and passed one over to Rosie. Scorpius felt very relaxed, all he could hear was the sea, all he could see was that clear starry night and then, all he could feel was Rosie's lips on his. They kissed. They kissed for a long time. Her hands were sliding alone his muscular back and his were tangled in her hair, grinding against each other. In the distance bells can be heard and cheering.

'It's midnight.' Rosie whispers softly.

'Happy New Year!' He whispered back, sliding his hands under her Weasley jumper feeling how smooth and warm her skin was against his cold hands, she shivered.

'Can we stop?' Rosie pulled his hands out, and placed hers on his face, 'Lets slow down.' Scorpius' head sagged and he rolled off her and on to his side. Rosie curled up in the crook of his arm, his other hand in hers, and fell asleep.

'Awwww.' Layla cooed, 'you guys! You're so sweet.'

'She was. To be honest I just wanted to get laid.'

'Don't lie and pretend you didn't enjoy that. You're forgetting that I know you Scorpius Malfoy.'

'It was alright.' Scorpius succumbed, 'I've had worse nights. We drank champagne out of plastic cups, and fell asleep holding hands…it wasn't _earth-shatteringly _exciting. But it was nice.'

Scorpius was lying again. Layla knew it too but thought it best at this point to just go along with him, he still had a long night ahead of him. For so long he had assumed his interest in Rosie was nothing more than a slight crush that would in time pass, but after that night he knew that he had fallen for her. After that night Scorpius had found himself thinking about her constantly, even when she ignored him after their night on the beach, embarrassed, she had let down that guard that she always placed around her when Scorpius was around. Scorpius learnt to ignore her too, it was harder than he expected now knew what it felt like to hold her, smell her, feel her, he couldn't get it out of his mind. Layla knew all of this but didn't comment instead she moved onto the next memory.

* * *

There was music.

And people…lots of people. Dancing.

'Layla…Where the hell are we?'

'Your leavers ball! Tadaa!'

Again Scorpius quickly spotted himself sitting at a table next to a girl who would have been pretty were it not for the sour look on her face, he seemed less than impressed with his partner and sat arms crossed looking in the other direction watching the dancers, he saw Rose edging around the room cautiously looking out for someone, she ducked out of sight and started crawling between dancers legs and under chairs until she reached the safety of a table. She breathed a sigh of relief

'Hello Rosie.'

'Shit!' she jumped, 'Scorpius! You made me jump!'

'Where's your boyfriend?' Scorpius sunk from his seat and joined the red head underneath the table.

'Not my boyfriend. Max asked me and since I didn't get any other offers,' she gave Scorpius a look, 'I said yes.'

'So why are the hiding?'

'He was getting a bit _handsy_ with me_._ What about you? What about…?' she pointed to the table above.

'Not working out…She's so fucking dull.'

'What do you mean dull? She's just like all your other girlfriends; Skinny, big tits and a _"to let"_ sign where her personality should be.'

'Ouch. Cheers Rose. Is it too late to ask you instead?'

'Sorry mate but I don't do sloppy seconds. I think I'm going to get some air.' Rose gave the room one last sweep for Max then scuttled out into the grounds, when Scorpius returned to his seat his date had gone, and he couldn't help but feel relieved and followed Rose out of the hall.

'Rose wait!' Scorpius caught up with her in a few strides, she turned her head at the sound of her name, and found Scorpius face inches away from hers. Rosie lunged at Scorpius with enthusiasm pushing him up against the wall and kissing him with gusto. Layla was practically wetting herself with excitement grasping her hands together and sighing.

'It always the way isn't it.' Said Rose as they pulled apart, 'I fancied you for ages and you finally cotton on just days before I have to go.'

'Go?' Scorpius laughed into her hair, 'I'll still be here when you get back from your holiday.'

'Oh Scorpius…I'm not going on holiday, I'm going to Rome, all my studying paid off. They offered me a place, four years studying International law, it's amazing and all on my own merit. I haven't even told my parents yet.' She grasped his hands, beaming with excitement.

'You haven't told your parents?'

'No, I thought if I did they probably get involved like they always do. All that Weasley bollocks, pulling strings and I wanted to do it alone, I wanted to do this for me. Does that make sense?'

'Yes of course. Excellent timing as ever, when do you leave?'

'Thursday! Six whole days! Amazing!'

'Yeah Amazing, you said that…' Scorpius turned to leave, 'I should really go and find my date.'

'Oh, ok…I guess I'll see you around, you're living at Al's now aren't you?'

'Yeah…I have to go.' He turned back to face her and gave her a peck on the cheek. 'Well done, I'm really happy for you.'

He stepped back into the castle leaving Rosie standing alone fingers gently touching the place he had kissed her.

'You were an idiot.' Layla plonked herself down on the stone steps.

'Why? She wouldn't have stayed behind for me and I wouldn't have wanted her too! We were seventeen who wants that kind of pressure and commitment at that age.'

'Or any age in your case it seems…'

'Good one,' Scorpius rolled his eyes, 'so come on then, what's next?'

'Part two! Come on!'

* * *


	10. The Big One Part Two

**Past, Present & Future**

**The Past**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

'So, do you know where we are now?'

'The Rat and Broom Pub.'

'Correct! Three gold stars for you!' Layla bounded up to the bar and jumped onto a stool patting the one next to her. 'Pull up a chair.' Scorpius obeyed and sat down, a pint was placed down in front of him. 'Nice place.' Added Layla conversationally, taking a sip of wine.

'Yeah I used to come here quite a lot actual-' He stopped mid sentence, a tall, very familiar blond had just walked in. He headed towards a group of males sitting in the corner.

'Rosie! Quick grab that table.' Three heads turned at the sound of that name, and watched as a red head made her way carefully across the room weaving in and of the tables a pint in each hand and a packet of crisps tucked under her chin. She looked different, she looked cool, her hair had been cut into sleek chin length bob, she wore a battered leather jacket and a slash of red lipstick. This wasn't the Rosie Scorpius had remembered but he had liked it all the same. She sat down looking around the room and clocked Scorpius across the room. She smiled to herself took a sip of beer and offered a crisp to her friend.

The clock ticked by, the sky outside darkened, more people had joined both parties on either side of the pub, Layla and Scorpius sat between watching the pair stealing glances occasionally at the same time when they'd both hastily look away.

'Why didn't you go over to her? Idiot…' Layla asked popping a peanut in her mouth.

'And give in first? Never. The trick is to stand back and let the ladies come to you.' Scorpius nodded knowledably to himself.

'Oh dear, poor Scorpy, you really have no idea do you?' She patted his cheek gently and looked back out into the pub. Most of Rosie's table had drifted off leaving Rose and a friend alone, they downed their drinks and put their jackets back on. Meanwhile, on the other side of the pub, it was Scorpius' round and he waiting patiently for the bar man to serve him. If it had been a women serving, he thought to himself, he'd have his drinks already. He was debating on whether or not to make this his last drink and go home and have an early night when he was tapped on the shoulder.

'You are an idiot.' Rose rested her arms on the bar and looked up at him.

'What?'

'Did you know I've been waiting over there for over an hour for you to come and talk to me but I can't wait any longer, I've had a long day and I'm tired, so good night.' She gave him a quick flash of a smile and exited the bar.

Layla gave Scorpius a shuv, 'loser.'

* * *

Again they were back in the Potters garden, the sun was shining and Scorpius could smell barbecue, and he was surrounded by Weasleys again.

'Did you see her hair? I'm not sure I like it's so short.' Whispered an elderly Mrs Weasley. 'She used to have such lovely hair…'

'…And did you see what she was wearing?' said another back, 'I suppose they all go through fazes, maybe that's the fashion in Rome.'

They followed Scorpius round the side of the house where he came upon Rosie. And she was smoking.

'Oh Rosie. Your mother will be disappointed.' Rosie turned sharply at the interruption but relaxed when she saw who it was.

'So you're going to talk to me now are you?' she raised an eyebrow and exhaled a cloud of smoke.

'So it would seem…' he moved forward and added in a whisper, 'why are you hiding?'

'Them.' Said Rose indicated back to garden with her head. ' _Oooh Rosie, your hair's so…different and with those lips you look like a harlot._' She imitated rolling her eyes. 'Apparently Bill is very good at re-growing spells.'

'I like it.'

'You do?' she stroked her hair ruefully.

'I do, I like the hair, the clothes, I even like the smoking and I don't care what anybody says. It's sexy.' He lent against the wall with her, Rosie watched him mistrustfully.

'Is this one of your games Scorpius? I know what you're like, Deen keeps me up to date with everything that's going on.'

'You know what's been going on? So you know I am a respected fully fledged Auror, with my own little flat.'

'Yes I knew that. Don't rub it in alright. I hate the fact I have to move back in with my parents.'

'Ahhh I didn't know that. There's plenty of room in my bed' he added with a smile.

Rosie gave a snort of laughter, 'Don't tempt me.'

'How about dinner instead?'

'What?'

'Dinner.'

'What's the point we'll be having lunch together _very soon_.'

'We will?'

'Yes, I can smell sausages and onions, mmmmmm.' She stumped out her cigarette and began to walk back out into the garden popping a mint in her mouth as she went.

'Oi!'

'Yes.'

'How's Friday night? I'll pick you up at eight.'

'No, sounds far too cliché for my liking how about Thursday? I'll pick _you _up at seven?'

'You've got yourself a deal.'

'I look forward to it.'

'Real smooth Scorpy.' Layla laughed, 'and she was trying way too hard to be cool.' She grabbed his hand, pulling him through a bush that took him miles from Godrics Hollow, he was back in London and his younger self was sitting at a table with a pretty head of red hair. A band were playing badly on stage but the pair in the corner weren't paying the slightest bit of attention, Scorpius remembered how he had listened to Rose, _really_ listened to her not just pretended too like he usually didn't nodding in the right places adding in the occasional 'oh reallys' and 'wows' while all the time calculating how long it would take him to get in her pants. With Rose that didn't matter, because unlike most of the girls he had dated she was interesting and witty and really was very funny. It didn't feel like a usual date, she had thrown all his lines back at him, all his usual moves had been squashed, with Rosie he had to be something he never was with women. He had to be himself.

'I have to say though, Scorpius, I expected you to have beefed up a bit being an auror. How are you meant to catch the bad guys being so puny?'

'It's not all about muscles and appearances, I'm terrible good with my wand you know.'

'I bet you are.' Rosie laughed and at that moment the Guitarist let out a long wail and the song ended. 'Thank Merlin for that!' Rosie grimaced in pain as another dreary song started up. 'Oh bugger this, come on, lets go somewhere else. If we stay here much longer we'll probably slit our wrists.' She grabbed his hand and lead him out of the bar. Layla and Scorpius followed through the door but again found themselves transported. Rose and Scorpius were walking towards down a dimly lit residential area.

'Shouldn't I be walking you home?' Asked Scorpius incredulously.

'_Nah!_' said Rosie scrunching her nose, she look incredibly cute, 'that's far too cliché, lets do things differently it's much more fun. And besides if _you _were to walk me home it'd take us weeks to get to Port Quinn from here.'

'True.' He conceded and there was a lull in the conversation.

'What are you thinking?' Scorpius asked turning to Rosie.

'Not a lot, it's just strange to be back, if I closed my eyes I could be walking the streets of Rome.'

'And you miss it?'

'I do…' The conversation stopped for a few more steps. 'What are _you _thinking?'

There was silence for few seconds, a few very long seconds.

'I-I I don't know…' Scorpius managed eventually clearly embaressed by his lack of retort.

'I know what you thinking.' Said Rose, turning to him with a smile.

'You do? What's that?'

'You were hoping for a little goodnight kiss.'

'I was hoping for a bit more than a kiss.' Scorpius replied honestly, Rosie snorted with laughter.

'Prepare to be disappointed!'

'Rosie, don't shoot me down straight away, at least lead me on a bit.'

'Ok, how's this?' She took his hand in hers and carried on walking at a slower pace. Scorpius stopped walking staring after the pair in front, Layla carried on, leaving Scorpius alone under an orange illumination of a street lamp. Scorpius didn't like public displays of affection that was the Malfoy in him. He was uncomfortable but he remembered he was also pretty insane about Rose. So he put up with the hand holding all the way to his flat. He caught up with Layla, himself and Rose were standing at the bottom of the stone steps that lead to his front door.

'Would you like to see me in? Make sure I get in to the flat safe and sound?' Scorpius asked extracting his hand from Rosie's and retrieving a key from his pocket. Yet again Scorpius watched Layla jump with excitement as Rosie lunged forward and kissed a surprised Scorpius. He had never remember how forceful she was, he had assumed it was he that had made all the move but it was all Rose!

'Oops.' Rosie pulled away, covering her mouth with a pale hand, 'I kissed you.'

'Yeah. I spotted that too.' Said Scorpius amused, 'you weren't supposed to do that.'

'I know…What's wrong with me?'

'Absolutely nothing. Believe me it happens all the time, I've got one of those faces women can't resist.' Rosie snorted a laugh again and flung her hands around his neck and kissed him again…

* * *

'We're in my flat.'

'Very observant Scorpy!' Layla replied looking around at the white walls, glass tables and stainless steel finishes. 'Oh my what a warm and inviting home you have yourself.'

Scorpius ignored this he liked his flat, it was a boys flat, unlike most boys Scorpius' flat was extremely tidy. His furniture was immaculate, his walls fingerprintless, instead of books on his shelves he had a selection of glasses and bottles of clear liquid and mead, there were no pictures of family or friends above the fireplace just his collection of sneakoscopes. It was dark outside, and the place was quiet, Scorpius headed for his bedroom. He knew what was about to happen and dived to cover Layla's eyes.

'No need to be bashful, I've seen it all before you know.' Layla plucked his fingers from her face.

'Its private.' He protested in vain.

'Not anymore its not, matey boy.' Scorpius looked up against his will, it didn't feel right watching himself and Rosie consummate their relationship for the first time. But it wasn't like the rampant night he had visualized it being full of carnal kisses and lots of throwing her down on beds and switching positions. Instead he watched, painfully, as his, not-much-younger, self cupped Rosie's sweet face in his hands, whispering how wonderful she was and all the while holding her gaze as he moved gently inside her. This was not how he ever played the seduction with any girl leading up to Rose or in fact even afterwards. They pulled apart, and then Scorpius watched himself do another thing he _never_ did. He spooned. The next ten minutes were filled with post-coital kisses and cuddles, until Scorpius fell asleep. A head of mussed red hair popped out and lay next to blond sleeping next to her.

'Are you asleep?' Rosie whispered, leaning forward and poking the blond in the ribs, Scorpius let out a large rattling snore. Rosie snorted with laughter.

'Twat!' She slapped his stomach, causing her partner to groan with laughter. 'Look can we get some sleep please we're not twelve years old.' She added in a mockingly serious tone.

'Well stop talking then.' Scorpius sighed, exasperated.

'You stop talking.' Rosie responded childishly.

'Right,' Said Scorpius turning around to face her, 'the next person to speak is a…' He hunted for a suitable forfeit. '…Warty hag.' He turned away again and closed his eyes. The room went silent.

'Starting from when?' Rosie broke the silence with a loud whisper.

'Starting. From. Now.' He had a finality in his tone. A finality which Rosie, true to form, completely ignored. Looking in, as Layla and himself were, you couldn't tell but were you to remove the covers they would have seen a freckled leg wrap itself round Scorpius.

'…I don't understand. Why is it any different?' The scene had changed, Rose was sitting opposite his past self in a muggle café around the corner from his place.

'I'm not ready to go round as an "_us_"' Scorpius didn't like the way he had said "_us_", he couldn't stop himself, and now it had been said and he couldn't take it back and Rose was giving him the look again.

'But we go round to my parents every year in the summer? Everyone does, its tradition, so what if this year we are an _us. _We can still go as Scorpius and Rose, we don't have to go as a couple. Nobody knows, I haven't even told Deen…' She bent forward across the table. 'I really don't see what the problem is.'

'I don't want everyone to get the wrong idea. At the moment its new and exciting and if your family know they're going to make it into a much bigger deal then it is.'

'Well we don't have to arrive together…' Rose said quietly, 'and anyway, you _have _to go it's Al's birthday.'

Scorpius couldn't argue with that and decided that going separately was probably a good idea, he could see the hurt in Roses face but couldn't muster the courage to make a proper announcement. After all it had only been a few weeks, Rose would have to get over it.

* * *

'Layla?'

'Yes Scorpius?'

'Where the fuck are we?'

'Outside you bathroom window.'

'But I'm on the third floor, that's crazy!'

'That's magic for you.'

'Layla?'

'Yes Scorpius?'

'Why are we outside my bathroom window?'

'Because I say so.' She yawned, 'Go on. Have a look?' Scorpius peered through the glass. Rose was sitting in a bath, bubbles cleverly covering her modesty, her hair was long again and swept up into a pineapple on top of her head she was reading a book and, Scorpius noted, looked incredibly sexy. He could see a pair of pale knees folded up underneath her chin, her eyes flicked towards the door as she heard a familiar pop.

'I'm in here.' She called as the door opened.

'Hello?' Scorpius grinned and sat on the edge on the bath. 'I have to say, _you _are by far the best thing I've ever found in here.'

'Ooh I bet you say that to all the girls.' Rosie snorted rearranging her bubbles to make sure they covered everything.

'I think I'll join you for a swim.' Scorpius started to de-robe.

'Think again. I have to get out, look!' she dangled a soapy foot in front of his nose. 'I've been in here so long my feet are like prunes!'

Scorpius took her foot in his hands and gently kissed the toes, sliding the other hand along her calf wiping off the bubbles and planting little kisses along the side of foot, her ankle and up towards her knee.

'Oh go on then.' Rosie gave in and in one quick movement had discarded of his robes and the pair were skin on skin.

'I think you've seen more than enough.' Scorpius turned to Layla, who nodded swiftly and the scene dissolved.

* * *

They were in a crowded bar, the past was standing at the bar with Rosie, he leant forward to order a drink from an attractive barmaid. From the otherside of the room Scorpius could tell the effect his past self had on the barmaid and the effect the flirting had on Rosie. She had stiffened and turned away.

'What's wrong now?' Scorpius hissed rolling his eyes.

'Nothing at all, I just don't enjoy playing _gooseberry._' Rosie bit back, turning to stalk off.

'Calm down,' Scorpius pulled her back 'are you going to storm off every time I talk to a women?'

'It's not just talking with you. It never is.'

'Rosie…' Scorpius put an arm around and kissed her forehead. The barmaid rolled her eyes, she obviously knew his type all to well.

With the blink of an eye the bar vanished, they were in Scorpius' bedroom, Rosie was dressed in a night shirt and tooth brush held aloof in her hand.

'What's wrong with asking for exclusivity? I've been sleeping over for months, I'm not seeing anyone else and I don't think you are either. So what's wrong with calling us an "us"? Doing the normal coupley things like telling our friends and family.' Rosie reached her hand out to his but he backed away, running his fingers through his hair.

'I need some time to breathe, this relationship feels like a stranglehold, and neither of us is coming off very well here.'

'If you want to leave, then leave I won't make you stay.' Rosie said stiffly as her face crumpled. Scorpius had to look away.

'Fine. It's been a long day and you need to calm down anyway, I'll stay at Al's tonight.' Scorpius turned to leave.

'No! Please, I want you to stay.' Rose begged resting her head on his back and wrapping her arms around him.

'We can't do this,' Scorpius stiffened prying Rosies pale hands off his shirt. 'You're expecting too much of me-' She fell to the floor in a heap.

'I won't! I won't!' Rosie promised, sniffing and trying to wipe her eyes with very little success. 'We can slow things down a bit. A lot. If that's what you need, I won't expect anything of you, please, just stay…'

She looked so pathetic kneeling on the floor in a mess, mascara running down her face, her lips trembling, gazing up at Scorpius with a pleading look.

He couldn't do it.

'I'll stay.' He said simply and wrapped an arm around her leading her gently to the bed and pulling the covers up to her chin as if she were a child. 'Go to sleep.'

'Don't leave…' she murmured sleepily

Layla glanced over at Scorpius, they both knew what was coming and in the blink of an eye the darkened room had brightened and it was morning. The bedroom which had been previously full of tears and raised voices was now silent.

Rose awoke to an empty bed.

'Scor?' She croaked quietly rolling over to get a look at the clock on the bedside table. There was a small square of parchment neatly folded waiting for her next to the clock.

_I can't do this._

_I'm sorry._

The scene changed but not before Scorpius saw a lamp ricochet off the wall and land in pieces on the floor.

'Why did you do it?' Layla asked quietly speaking for the first time in what seemed like hours.

'You saw her, the Rosie I knew would never have acted so needy, I was no good for her. I made her so insecure, it was for her own good.'

'But you wrote to her…' Layla pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket and although he remembered it by heart and could have recited it to Layla, she chose to read it aloud.

_Rosie,_

_I'm surrounded by memories of you…in my flat, on the street, in that little café we used to go by the river. Why did we have to go to so many places? I'm holding out on a hope that you're going to change your mind about me. You've probably moved on by now and I've missed my window, I don't honestly think I can live with that but I'm sure you can't trust me with your heart again. Please know, I never meant to hurt you and I would never do it again because I know now, be it too little too late (or better late than never?) that what we had was rare and special. The way it felt to kiss you is the way I always wanted it to feel._

_I want you to know I'm thinking of you…and I miss you. When I close my eyes at night you're lying next to me._

_-Scorpius._

'It's perfection.' Layla sighed.

'Maybe…But I never sent it, so she never knew...'

* * *


	11. The Present

**Past, Present & Future**

**The Present**

**Chapter 1**

**In the early hours…**

**

* * *

**

Scorpius eyes snapped open.

The clock blinked 01:00 at him. Only an hour…that dream had spanned years!

He looked around the room but couldn't make out any descernable shapes, Sccorpius could hear someone, somewhere in the Potter's house low mumurs.

What was that? A dream? But it was so real.

'Phffft'

The door clicked shut, Al grinned from the doorway then promptly slid down it to the floor.

"I'm getting married in a few hours!"

"Yes you are, but listen mate, I had the strangest thing just happen do you remember that mad bird Layla?" Scorpius had stretched the length of the room and was crouched at Al's side.

"Erm…yeah she was a bit of a mental case. What about her?"

"Well she's sneaking around here somewhere, trying to drag up the past and make me into some sort of…" Scorpius searched around for an appropriate word, "Dickhead!"

"You're not a dickhead!" Al assured somewhat halfheartedly laying his head against the door, his eyes closed.

"Oh, well thanks very much for the reassurance mate.' Scorpius said sarcastically. 'Come on groomy, get into bed, you're missus will kill me if you fall asleep in you're vows!" He pulled the groom onto the ready made bed. "By the way, mate, Deen needs to get you on a diet, you are getting a little too chunky!"

"Mmmmm, yes, you know something Scor? I really lo-" the rest was drowned out as the bedroom door was thrust open and a silhouette so huge it was easily twice the size of a normal man and hairy. Very hairy and moving towards him and an unconscious Albus at an alarming pace.

"Scorpius M'boy! You ready, only we gotta a schedule to keep teh!" Hagrid shoved a large pocket watch back into his coat and lifted him on to his feet and pushed him out the door.

Down the corridor they walked in semi-darkness, the lamps flickered mutely from the walls of the Potters house.

"Hagrid, what are we doing? Actually more to the point, _what are you doing?_"

"Come on Scorpius, you must have some idea by now, after Layla's visit an' all"

"Merlin sake not you too! I've had just about enough of this!" He stopped walking head in the air "I refuse to do or go anywhere till I get some sort of additional explanation!"

"Explanation? Come on m'boy if you haven't grasped it by now then you ain't as smart as I though."

"No! I get it! I'm a Dickhead! Believe me, I don't need all of this to know that!" Scorpius gestured around wildly.

"Well I'm sorry but I've gotta job teh do and now we're late, so stop yer whining and if I have teh carry ya' I will!" Hagrid held his gazed, staring down at Malfoy willing him to fight back, but lets face it Scorpius had absolutely no chance of fighting off Hagrid especially wandless as he was. So, shoulders slumped into submission and the wizard followed the giant along the end of corridor, voices could be heard from the inside.

"Rosie? You have to tell me what happened, have you had a fight with Michael? You're drunk, we all are I'm sure he knows whatever was said wasn't meant." Scorpius peered round the door to see Deen. She had her arm around a sobbing Rosie on the bed.

"Nooooo." The red head wailed, "It wasn't Michael, it was…it was…" she was spluttering so hard, trying to get the words out but failing snot cascaded down her face, not at her most attractive Scorpius thought to himself but even he had a problem watching her in this much pain, she was a mess and it was because of him.

"Scorpius!" she finally breathed " I tried to tell him my feelings and he shat on me!"

"He what?" Deen's face was disgusted as she gently let go of Rosie and slid up the bed away from her.

"No." Rosie stopped crying but her voice was wobbly, " Metaphorically speaking, when I say he shat on me I don't mean that he actually _pooed_ on me."

"Oh" Deen slid back down to her friend and replace her arm, "Well thank Merlin for that, I thought we were going to have a very awkward wedding tomorrow."

"It's fine I just humiliated myself beyond repair, I just felt like a fool, I had gone so far out on the edge with my feelings, I never realized that I was standing there alone. I don't even know why I'm saying this, I have Michael, Michael who loves me…"

"But do you love him?"

"Yes. I do, it's just that I see that prick and for some crazy reason I can't help but feel something."

"Well I just have to tell you babe, that I've heard he's seeing some female Auror, so maybe its time to close the book on that." Deen closed her hand over Rosies and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, you're right." Rosie agreed, "I have Michael and he loves me, what else do I need…"

"Yeah… and you know what? Female Aurors think they're so fucking special, they ain't!" Deen added giving her one last squeeze.

"Oh I know, they all think their fannys' are covered in glitter!"

"Well said."

"Hear, Hear." The friends touched heads and laughed to each other.

Scorpius couldn't help but smile at that comment it was so Rosie.

'Yer ready teh get moving on m'boy' Hagrid said gently resting a heavy hand on Scorpius' shoulder, but Scorpius wasn't. He wanted to stay and watch Rosie, watch her dry the tears he had caused and even watch her sleep, just to be near her right now should have been enough but he fighting his need to see what else Hagrid would show him which is why he let himself be lead down the stairs and into the kitchen.

It was dark but for a singular candle that flickered on the table illuminating only the mouths of the pair sitting down.

'I don't care mate! I don't like the guy, didn't like his dad and that kid is the image of him!'

'Nah, I don't think so. Scorpius has got a good heart, he just likes the ladies, I think he'll grow out of that.' Harry lent forwards bringing his face into focus, he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

'He struts around this place like he owns it, and I am so sure he's been at my Rosie!'

'Ron, please! Rosie is a grown woman and can more than handle herself!'

'I am allowed to _not_ trust him Harry, and I don't deny he's good at his job but his attitude and the way he treats people…' Ron broke off and looked away, thinking about his next words, ' No matter what he will always be a Malfoy, and that is something we can never trust.'

Harry took off his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose with two fingers, his hair was graying at the temples and the lines across his forehead got deeper with every year, without Scorpius realizing it, Harry _had_ aged.

'That may be so, but I feel like I had a hand raising that boy, to me he's a much a part of my family as you or Albus or Rosie! He's still growing, he's making mistakes but I trust him as I do any of my family, and so should you. It's just a name, Ron, its doesn't define who he is as a person.'

Scorpius swallowed back the emotion and love he felt towards Harry, and although he had never said it to him, he had felt for a long time that Harry was the father he should have had. He couldn't take this anymore, even with all the work he had put in to change his reputation, he would still always be a Malfoy. That was something that so many would never trust in him, no matter what he did, his future would always be marred by the name he was given at birth.

'No more, Hagrid, please? No more.'

'I won't,' Hagrid said kindly, 'but there's someone else who wants to show you summin' as well.'

'Who?'


	12. The Future

**Past, Present & Future**

**The Future**

'Hagrid? Hagrid! Who? Who else is there? Come back…' Scorpius sunk to the floor. 'Please.'

So many memories and moments going through his head, Scorpius didn't know whether to believe it or not, this could just be some crazy fabrication caused by too much food. Wasn't eating cheese before bed meant to give you nightmares?

But what Harry had said, and Rosie! So she did _love_ Michael…although she didn't sound so sure. Probably trying to convince herself-

'Ahem'

Scorpius shot in the air, thrusting a hand into his pocket for a wand. He couldn't handle this night anymore, and now a ghost!

'Who are you?'

Nothing. No answer, the hooded figure just turned and disappeared through a wall.

'Oi! Come back!' Scorpius would happily admit that right now he looked pathetic, but he didn't have any reason not to follow after tonight's events and to be quite honest he needed to know how it ends, so he scrambled to his feet as quickly as possible and practically tripped out of the door.

He was back in the dimly lit hallway and he could see an ethereal glow emitting from the end of the corridor…

The figure turned, the corridor lurched, and Scorpius stumbled again falling forwards into nothingness.

A garden materialised around him, the bright sun burned the back of his neck, and the gentle plucking of a stringed instrument could be heard. Scorpius' ghostly companion turned practically invisible in the bright sun light, it didn't matter. He didn't need to follow anyone, he just walked through the trees towards the source of the music.

Scorpius had never seen so many bows and flowers in his life, there were rows and rows of chairs, each tied at the back with gold gossamer bows and each filled with a guest many in large hats and many, _many _ginger people.

'Cripes, someone's gone a bit far with the bows.' Scorpius thought to himself, he was standing behind the final rows of chairs, a heavily pregnant woman came running towards himself at an unusual speed considering her size, her face was fuller, boobs definitely bigger but it was _Deen!_

'Deen?' forgetting he was invisible he went to grab her but she ran right through him towards Albus.

'We've found her!' Deen panted, 'She's going ahead with it…getting ready now…tell Michael she'll be 10 mins.'

'Is she ok? Where did she go?' Al whispered; his face was twisted in confusion.

'Port Issac, James found her sat on the beach in her wedding dress, soaking wet, looked like she'd been swimming…managed to get her here, fixed her dress, took me a while to get her back into it though. Hermione is with her now.'

'So, Rosie is getting married today?'

'Yesss!' Deen hissed exasperated, 'She's on her way, get to Michael then get to your seat and I'll go see if your aunt has managed to coax her into a veil. I knew this would happen, so scared of commitment and we have Scorpius to thank for that…I'm just be thankful he didn't show his face today.'

'He wouldn't do that, he knows not to try anything anymore…' Stress didn't suit Al's face, he was far too mild mannered to deal with situations like these.

The couple both set their faces into relaxed smiles and departed in opposite directions and a couple of minutes later the music morphed into the wedding march. Scopius watched as Rosie walked past him towards Michael, her face didn't betray the inner turmoil she had clearly been through that morning. She met Michael at the front, said her vows clearly and surely and then sealed it all with a kiss.

Bonded for life.

'I can't believe she married him…' Scorpius said turning to his hooded friend, who gave no reply. He felt angry and jealously burned in him seeing Rosie giving herself to Michael.

'Is this _actually _going to happen?' He felt his teeth grind together on the last word. Why was he so angry? He didn't want the commitment Rosie desired, he'd told her that. So why did he care? He didn't have time to continue that thought because with a whir they were transported to office, a fancy office paneled in a deep rose-coloured wood. Behind the desk sat Michael, a few years older but still annoyingly good looking, he was bent over a piece of parchment, he signed his name then put it on top of the growing pile next to a photo of two smiling children, boys, one older than the other grinning and waving from the heavy silver frame. The fireplace flickered to life and the familiar face of Rosie appeared, his wife.

'Michael?'

'Good evening darling.'

'Are you home tonight? Or is there another late meeting?' Scorpius could hear the bite in her voice.

'No, no I'll be back for dinner, see you later darling.' Michael didn't look up from his parchment and without a goodbye Rosie disappeared from the flames. There was a light knock on the door and then without waiting for a reply a woman entered. Dark features, hair artfully pinned back into a tight chignon, she was gorgeous. The kind of women Scorpius regularly went for, she dropped the pile of papers onto his desk and smiled.

'Mr. Mullholland.' She purred.

'Anita.' He responded reaching out to caress her cheek.

'Have you got plans tonight? I feel like I don't get to see you as much.'

'Things have been difficult since the new baby but I think I have things settled now, how about tonight, right now, here.' Michael planted tiny kisses down her neck.

'And your wife? What about her?'

'I'll just tell her something came up. An important meeting I couldn't delay.' He paused lips millimeters from her collarbone then pulled out his stationary and scribbled his excuse on to a piece of parchment hastely tying it to his owls foot and releasing it out the window. He made his way back to Anita and the pair sunk to the floor. Scorpius watched slightly sickened, he was no angel by any means but something about this betrayal on Rosie made him want to cause Michael some serious pain. And he was sure, certain in fact for the briefest of seconds, before the room had changed around him, that he saw Rosies head reappear in the fireplace.

'I don't believe it. I just don't believe Rosie would knowingly stay with a guy that's cheating on her. Married or not!' Scorpius said out loud speeding his pace up trying to keep up speed with himself and Albus, they looked pretty much the same as they did now, except for Al's dark circles.

'So, I'm thinking we hit a bar after work grab a few drinks, it's about time I got my wing man back.'

'Scor, I'd love to, you know I would but I want to get home, I hate being here and not with Deen and the baby, I don't care how much he cries and throws up…I love that little shit monster!' Al pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled sincerely at his best mate.

'Alright then, I'll invite myself over for dinner, Deen won't mind-' Scorpius stopped mid-sentence, Al looked guilty. 'Deen _would_ mind?'

'Well, it's just we've Rosie and Michael coming over tonight…it might be awkward…You know, You, Rosie…_Michael _all in the same room, and Deen is an emotional wreck since giving birth and what with the lack of sleep I don't think she could handle it just now. Sorry mate.' Al was speeding through his speech clearly thinking the faster he said it the less painful it would be, like ripping off a plaster. It wasn't. 'I was going to say something earlier but it slipped my mind. Sorry.' He added again.

'Al seriously it fine,' Scorpius reassured as they entered the office, 'I wouldn't want to be stuck at a table full of loved up couples anyway… I think I'd rather have a wand stuck up my-'

'Boys!' Harry called across the office, 'It'd be great if you could try and do some work today, I don't think Deen would be too pleased if we all showed up late for dinner tonight.'

'I didn't know you were going as well.' Scorpius raised an eyebrow at Al for forgetting that little nugget of information.

'Of course I'm going, everyone's going. Now do some bloody work!'

Scorpius couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry of his older self, he had always considered himself to be part of the family no matter what his surname was. But it seemed there would be a point in the near future when he would no longer be permitted to sit at their table, to socialize with them because of the way he had treated, however inadvertently, a most loved member of the Weasley family.

Scorpius hung on this thought as the Office and everyone in it disappeared, and an open patio reformed around him.

Rosie was sitting at a table with Deen, they were both older, Deen had aged rounder, kinder, she had a baby on her knee that she was jiggling around, Motherhood suited her. Rosie however looked harsh. She'd lost weight, her cheekbones more pronounced, her hair was scraped back and she wore a lot of make up to hide the bad skin underneath as she hunched over an ashtray fag in hand.

'Wheres Michael today?' Deen was clearly making a brave stab at conversation, in the distance children could be seen running about and doing dive bombs into a pool.

'No idea, I never know where he is, especially not in this place.' She gestured around the huge manor house behind her, Michael had obviously done well. 'He comes home after dinner, kisses the children goodnight then goes to his den… But mostly he doesn't come home at all.'

'Oh.' Deen sighed, desperately trying to think of a way out of this subject and glancing at her watch. 'look at the time, I should probably head off soon. Boys. Kitty.' She called across at the pool, 'Time to go!'

A girl in a pink swimming costume came dancing towards them, Scorpius noticed she was quite clearly Al's daughter, dark hair cut into a bob and green eyes bright from excitement, she came to a halt at her mothers side panting and smiling.

'Are you ready to go Kitty darling? Get your brothers please.'

'Muuuuum,' she whined, ' but we don't have a pool and I like it here and I want to stay a bit longer please.'

'Not today darling but we'll come back another time and see auntie Rosie.' Deen smoothed down the her wet hair. 'We have to get the baby home for a sleep otherwise he'll be up all night and daddy and I don't particularly want that.'

'Pleeeeease.' The child pleaded, ' 20 mins more, please mummy.'

'No Kitty.'

'10 more minutes?'

'Nope.'

'Ok. 5 more minutes then we can go.' Kitty sang sweetly.

' Kitty that voice only works on daddy, not on me,' Deen started seriously, 'but I'll tell you what, you've got until I finish my coffee, ok?'

'Ok!' She squealed, kissing her mother then the baby and running back off to join the others screaming 'Mum says we can stay longer!'

Rosie watched the mother and daughter with an odd look on her face, envy?

'How do you do that?' Rosie asked putting out a cigarette and lighting up another instantly. 'How do you have that kind of relationship with Kitty? I mean, I'm not going to lie, sometimes I look at MJ, Walter and Lydia and I'm not even sure they're mine. I mean I know they're mine, I brought them into this world but I think they've always been their fathers children. We've never bonded. I'm always the bad guy, Michaels only around for the good stuff presents and games, bedtime stories and kisses. When it comes to the everyday stuff I have to deal with it. They don't like me…'

'Don't be ridiculous, of course they like you, they _love _you.' Deen interrupted, 'We all have days when we question are parenting skills but your children are fine, a little pampered but you've had the privilege of ensuring your children have wanted for nothing, if you can give them the best things then why shouldn't you. If I was in your position I would but with five children they've always had to share.' Deen had trailed off, a boy walked over now, no guesses for who this was, with his sandy hair he was the image of Michael, no interference from Rosie's genes.

'Mum, I want to stay with aunty Deen tonight.' His voice was haughty and solid, this wasn't a question, Scorpius took an instant dislike to the boy.

'No.' Rosie looked at him blankly, 'I told you, you are to stay in the grounds this summer, and if I get another letter from school about your attitude I'll-'

'You'll what mum? Ground me again, you can't keep me here all summer, dad said I didn't have to.'

'Well your father is never here, so I won't be agreeing with that MJ.'

MJ swept a hand through his hair and regarded his mother lazily, 'There's a reason he's never here _mother_.' There was a real venom in his voice now, 'If you'd leave he'd probably come back, it's _you _he can't stand to be around not us. I wish you'd disappear and let us all be happy instead of filling this house with your misery' MJ turned on his heels and dramatically stalked up to the house.

Deens face was a mask of shock, Rosie's was too, but she quickly changed it to nonchalance, 'Do you see what I mean? That was not the child I gave birth to. That is a monster and the sooner he's back at school the better.'

Who was this stranger? Scorpius couldn't believe this was the same girl he'd known, she'd been down trodden, emotionally beaten and reduced to this cold, awful women, she was behaving more like a Malfoy should rather than a Weasley, what had happened to make her so miserable, and why was her son such a little shit? Didn't he realize what an amazing woman he had as a mother? Rose was intelligent, strong, witty and fun…

The scene changed around him again, a darkened room, a monotonous thump beat over and over again. There were girls, women dancing in practically nothing at all, and it didn't take long for Scorpius to spot himself, slumped in an armchair, he was considerably older and had inherited his fathers receding hairline and paunch much to his disgust. A woman walked past in barely more than a thong, Scorpius' older self pulled her onto his lap blindly tucking a worn five pound note into the side of her thong.

'It's going to cost you more than that honey.' Scorpius watched the scene from a distance, but interest made him move closer.

'How much?' he saw himself slur back.

'A lot more than you've got.' She replied in distaste making a move but catching the bouncers eye at the same time, two burly men moved forwards.

'Look. I've had a rough day, I lost my job and the love of my life… she… she married someone else…'

'I can't imagine why.' The dancer responded sarcastically. 'Love, I've got a job to do and you are scaring off the punters with your smell.'

At this point Scorpius noticed that his older self had what looked like dried vomit on his sleeve, he grimaced inwardly if ever there was a reason to never drink again it was sitting a few yards from him.

Scorpius watched as he was briskly picked up beneath each armpit and escorted out the back door, he landed face down in the pavement. Scorpius watched him struggle to his feet. There was stain on his crotch.

'Someone needs to help him home. Help _me _home.' He corrected watching the pathetic fool stumble and fall into the alley wall, tripping over his feet and into pool of vomit probably left by the last person thrown out of that hideous place.

'Did nobody help me?' but he already knew the answer.

Rosie was sat alone at a table, she was older than Scorpius had ever seen her and so thin, her collarbone looked like it might snap off, she was sat in semi-darkness with an untouched plate of food in front of her drink in one hand, fag in the other. There was a knock on the door, and a small grey house elf entered.

'Madam, this has just been delivered for you.' The elf offered a large beige envelope up on his palm.

'Thank you Wiggins.' Rosie's voice was dead, she took the envelope from the elf that scurried off out of sight and began opening it with her wand.

A newspaper clipping and small card fell into her hand.

**MAN LEFT FOR DEAD IN ALLEYWAY.**

A MAN, STILL CURENTLY UNIDENTIFIED ASSUMED HOMELESS, WAS FOUND DEAD IN AN ALLEYWAY IN THE CITY OF COLCHESTER. CORONERS STATE THAT THE MAN WHO DIED FROM ASPHYXIATION FROM HIS OWN VOMIT HAD BEEN DEAD FOR SEVERAL DAY BEFORE HE WAS FOUND. NO FOUL PLAY IS SUSPECTED AT THE MOMENT…

Rosie then turned the card over;

You are respectfully invited to attend the Funeral of

Scorpius H. Malfoy

On the 17th September at 3.00pm

With Love

Albus S. Potter and Family

Rosie took long drag from her cigarette regarding both items for a moment then she picked up her wand and with a tap reduced them to ash, only the scorch mark on the table to prove it was ever there.

'I died?' Scorpius was in shock, 'I died. I. Died! Alone, I drowned in my own vomit.' He sunk to the floor sucking in huge gulps of air, trying and failing to calm himself, 'And this is it? My future?' the ghostly figure nodded once in return. 'And there is absolutely nothing I can do about? Speak to me.' And before Scorpius knew it he was screaming, 'Tell me. Please, just use some words. Any words, I need to hear it. How can you show me this then do absolutely nothing to explain it.' There was no reply, the figure simple turned and walked away, shrinking quickly into the distance.

'Come back!' Scorpius called, his voice caught and cracked 'Please. Come Back.'

Scorpius knew he looked pathetic but he was alone so why should he care if he sobbed unashamedly. He curled up on the floor and cried, and cried until he fell asleep…


	13. The Morning

**Past, Present & Future**

**The Morning**

Scorpius Malfoy stirred, sunlight crept through curtains, his neck gave a crack and-

"OOF." The air was knocked out him so fast his brain didn't have time register who the foot belonged to or whose was the voice that uttered "Argghh! Fuckity shit shit fuck!'

"What the hell are you doing down there?"

Squeezing open his eyes Scorpius looked up to find Harry bearing down on him. He couldn't talk. He could barely breathe.

"So…why did you think the kitchen floor would be a good place to fall asleep." Harry took a seat at the kitchen table and started absentmindedly kneading the sole of his foot waiting for Scorpius while he sat up catching his breathe.

"I have no idea what time doing down here. Honestly." He felt cold, and it wasn't just because of the kitchen floor, the night before had felt so real. Was it? It was a dream, but dreams can be real. His forehead creased.

"Is that real emotion on a Malfoys face?" Harry chided "No it can't be, I must have sleep in my eyes, or my fall has affected my already questionable vision. The ever so cool and collected Scorpius is no more."

" Alright Harry calm down please. I've had a rough night."

"You've had rough night? Have you? I've had a wife climbing the walls all night unable to sleep so therefore I've had no sleep, because it would be highly selfish of me to sleep when she can't." Scorpius was desperate to get out of the kitchen now, Harry was like a father to him but when it came right down to it Harry was first and foremost his boss… and Roses uncle, he did not need to know about last night, and although he could silence Harrys rant and top it with his own he decided the best thing to do was to get back upstairs to find Albus. Scorpius knew what he needed to do and things couldn't go the way he wanted. The least he could do was make things right with Rose. She deserved so much more than that.

"Harry, its not a competition, but I win. Trust me. Now I need to go find Albus, see you later." With that Scorpius legged it back towards Al's room taking the stairs two at a time. He sped past Rose, yawning, hair scraped back coffee in hand, probably heading out for a sneaky morning cigarette before the family got up. She kept secrets too thought Scorpius reversing now the corridor back toward Rose.

"Rose, listen about last night-"

"What about it?" She was aggressive, he couldn't blame her.

"I'm sorry?" he tried

"Seriously? Now you want to talk, now its all on your terms? Well I don't want to talk today." She put a finger up to silence Scorpius, "I just want to be there for Al and Deen. Ok?"

"Erm, yeah… good plan, I'll see you later then." Rose didn't reply this instead she carried on down stairs, that altercation had shocked her, in all the years she had known Scorpius he had never failed to comeback at her with a cutting remark. Maybe he had _ finally _realized what he'd done, how much he had hurt Rose, to say broken her heart was a bit melodramatic for her but deep down that's how she felt, broken. She got to kitchen, bypassing the study where Harry was fast asleep in his chair, to see Michael's owl sitting patiently on the window sil. A note, she stuffed her feet into a pair of wellies and headed on the back door, gave the owl a treat and detached the note. She lit her cigarette and opened it.

He was going to be late, last minute meeting that he couldn't delay…same old story as Scorpius but with a lot more apologies.


	14. The Wedding

**Past, Present & Future**

**The Wedding**

"Are you ready?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Traditionally? Yes you should but you're acting like a crazy person." Nadine fluffed her dress in the mirror for one final time. "Oh for goodness sake Rosie stop pacing! What the hell has happened?"

"Nothing" Rose replied a little bit too quickly "Nothing that can't be dealt with on another day."

"Good." Deen spun around clasping Rosies hands in hers and kissing her on the forehead "Because I don't want to sound self-centered, but this is my day!"

Scorpius wiped the sweat off the back of his neck, he was the best man, surely this title allowed him some privileges. Apparently not, he had been forced out into the sun to greet guests and show them to their seats. Making polite chat with people he didn't know wasn't his favourite pastime and it was dragging. The ceremony was running late. _Women._ He had placed a very elderly little witch into her seat and headed up to the front where some of the Weasley boys had gathered.

"Shouldn't we have started by now?"

"I think the brides done a runner. Who can blame her- Arrrrgh!" James was swiftly cuffed round the ear "What was that for you fucking fruit loop-" He turned on the spot and found his mothers face centimeters from his own.

"What did you call me?" Ginnys voice got very shrill, surely online dogs could hear her now. James let out a strangled yelp, backing off, apologising and repeatedly saying that he thought she was Al. It wasn't until Harry arrived on the scene and sent both his son and his wife to their seats that the service could begin.

Standing up the front with Albus, Scorpius' brain starting imagining and forming ideas in his head. What if Albus was _his_ best man? What if Deen and Rosie switched places walking down the aisle? How would that make him feel? Scorpius' stomach lurched. Why did he find it so hard to picture himself happy?

Rosie had made a deal with herself. She had decided that today she would enjoy her best friends wedding and as far as Scorpius Malfoy was concerned… It was obvious that that chapter of her life was about to be revisited, but not today. Today Rosie would smile and pose and be the perfect bridesmaid and towards Malfoy she would endeavour be absolutely and completely _nonchalant. _As she joined Deen at the alter she caught Scorpius' eye for the briefest of seconds. On the outside she managed to convey that she was not arsed… but on the inside she was shaking and cursing.

"Bonded for life." Exclaimed a small wizard sending gold sparks into the air above the heads of an inter-twined pair. Al and Deen; so unbelievably right for each other. Scorpius was so happy for his friends, he stole a glance at Rosie who casually wiped a tear away and started whistling between her fingers. She lifted up the hem of her skirt and greeted the newlyweds, Scorpius joined the three of them as members of the congregation started to clasp hands with the groom and hug the bride. Scorpius found himself thrown against Rosie and forced to pose, Rosie slid her bouquet up to conceal Scorpius face not realizing that he'd placed two fingers behind her head like rabbit ears. It was what they had to do. Put on a front, if they acted too cordially the jig would be up, everyone knew the basis of Rosie and Scorpius relationship was in the banter. Lily caught this moment perfectly on camera, she caught Scorpius soften slightly and place a hand around her waist as well. She also caught Rosie look back at Scorpius and scrunch her nose up as she smiled, she'd completely forgotten her solid pact to be _nonchalant_. There was another person in the congregation who had noticed the altercation, he had arrived late, snuck in and sat at the back, no Weasley was aware of his arrival until-

"Rosie?"

"Michael!" Rose squeaked pulling away from the crowd, "You said you were going to be late?"

"Well I am…sort of. I snuck in, is that ok?" he flicked his fringe out of his eyes to look at Rose. He knew something was wrong. Did she know where he'd been all morning?

Michael needed Rosie, she was smart, pretty and had a well-connected family, she was exactly what he needed to get his company off the ground. Michael knew what he had to do but he could feel her slipping away from him and back into her old habits. What did Scorpius Malfoy do? He seemed to have this power over her that Michael never had.

"Rosie!" She was being hailed back to the photos. Albus slung an arm around her welcoming her back into the fold. Michael left the marquee, retrieved a cigarette from his pocket and started feeling around for a lighter or his wand.

"Lite?" Michael jumped slightly alarmed at the sight of Scorpius in front of him… wand raised.

"Erm…Yeah." He replied leaning forwards to accept.

"Our Rosies looking gorgeous isn't she?"

"Always." Michael took a drag and paused, then turned to face the blonde. "What exactly are you doing Malfoy?"

"Well surely its obvious. I'm having a cheeky fag with you then I'm going to celebrate my friends marriage by eating, drinking and dancing."

"I know what you're like Malfoy. I've heard all the stories, the way you treated _our_ Rosie. You are lucky her family knows nothing about it. I'm sure Mr. Weasley would kick off if he knew how you had treated his daughter."

"Are you seriously going to grass me up to my Boss? Is that how you're going to play this Michael?"

"People don't change over night Malfoy. Do you honestly think I can't play this game of yours?"

"_Honestly?_" Smirked Scorpius, stamping out his cigarette and turning to leave, "I don't think you even know the rules."

As Scorpius disappeared inside Michael thought about what had just occurred. Scorpius had no idea what lay inside Michaels pocket in a silky little box. Michael knew the rules and he knew perfectly well how to play Malfoys little game. Especially when his future was on the line.


	15. The Party

**Past, Present & Future**

**The Party**

"Shhhhhh." Scorpius tapped a fork against his glass. He faced his audience and smiled. "I'm going to make this quick as you are probably all starving. I had a dream last night, I saw my life so far and all those memories both happy and sad contained Al and his family in some way. I really don't think I will ever get rid of this man. And a special thank you to our poor poor bride Deen. Who is already used to having three of us in the relationship, four if you include Rosie, but then it starts to get complicated and a little bit incestuous. Anyway, I'm rambling but the point is I love you Buddy and I think if it wasn't for me meeting you all those years ago I'd be a lot worse off now. So no embaressing stories just a thank you. Lets raise our glasses to Al and Deen!"

The entire room raised their glasses and repeated "To Al and Deen"

Deen got her feet, "Thank you Scor, and I knew I would always be 'the other woman.' I've come to terms with it." She raised her glass and winked at Scorpius taking her seat again.

After everyone had eaten the tables and chairs disappeared and the guests took to the dance floor. It started with a slow painful dance for the newly weds. Albus trying to stay in time with the music and Deen trying not wince every time her toes were trodden on. To ease the tension James grabbed Rosie's hand forcing her on the dance floor, after that other couples followed suit and Rosie found the opportunity to escape. She quickly located a glass of champagne and a seat, although she had lost her boyfriend. Oops.

Deen weaved through the crowd blatently ignoring well wishers to get to her destination. Rose.

"Well hello O' wise ginger one!"

"Phhhfft" Rosie choked on her wine. "I wish I was wise!"

"Rosie?" Rosie followed the interruption downwards to find a small blonde girl pulling at her dress.

"Yes Katie my darling?" Rosie replied pulling the little girl onto her lap, Katie started fiddling with Rosies necklace, resting her small head on her shoulder.

"Are you ok Katie?"

Katie nodded.

"Rosie?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a penis?"

"No!" For the second time Rosie choked on her champagne. "Do you?"

"I don't know?"

"Well," said Rosie smoothing down Katies hair. "I think that's a question for your daddy. Why don't you go and ask him?"

"Ok!" Katie leapt off Rosies lap and off into the throng yelling "DADDY!"

"Oh Teddy is going to love having that conversation." Deen giggled, "So. Change of subject. Can we please discuss what Malfoy said?" Looking out on to the dance floor where Scorpius was dancing quite hilariously with Nana Weasley, he spun her around on the spot then finishing it off by dipping her to the floor, he kissed her hand and bowed his head to her. Nana looked very flushed. At first glance it looked like Scorpius was just being the gentleman but if you had a well-trained eye like these two women did you would see a strategically placed girls around the dance floor all with their eyes on the blonde dancing with the Nana.

"What? In the speech? I don't know what he meant, that mans always been a mystery to me." She glanced back at Scorpius as he placed a hand on the small on one of the strategically placed women's back and led her outside.

"So we're not going to discuss it at all?" Deen queried bringing Rosies attentions back into the conversation.

"Today is not the day to discuss all that mess again." Rose said, "Ooh and besides look at the time? Time for a cigarette! Good bye!" and with that Rosie upped and left through the nearest exit.

She breathed a sigh of relief, the fresh air, the sun beaming down, following a path around the back of garden she climbed over a fence and found shelter in the neighboring orchard. Rosie lent up against the tree and lit a cigarette. In the distance she could hear the gentle thumping of music, and a rustle in the long grass, Rosie glanced round expecting to see a gnome but instead finding-

"Scorpius!"

"Didn't expect to find you out here." He eyed the cigarette, "You should quit that shit, its not good for you." He took it out of her mouth and stumped it out on the floor.

"You once told me it was sexy." Rosie replied pulling another out of the packet only to have it broken in half right in front of her eyes.

"I lied. I used to do a lot of that, and I will keep taking those things away from you so just hand the packet over now." He held out his palm for the packet.

"Since when did you start worrying about my health? You don't get to tell me what to do Mr. Malfoy." She pocketed the packet. "Wheres that little thing I saw you leaving with earlier." Rosie glanced around trying to look and sound casual. "Finished with her already?"

"Jealous?"

"Worried. You should quit that shit, its not good for you."

Scorpius laughed scathingly.

"I'm serious Scorpius. I want you to find someone special-"

"Why?" He laughed again. "You only want me to have that special someone because you don't trust yourself with me."

"Trust myself? Scorpius, I'm with Michael, he's perfect… Why can't you find someone whose perfect for you?"

"Because no other girl in the world compares to you!" He gripped her shoulders suddenly willing her to take in what he was saying.

"Don't say that. You don't mean that." Rosie needed to leave, she needed to get away from Scorpius but he wasn't letting her.

"Why? Why don't you believe me?"

"You don't mean it that's why. You're confused, it's the wedding…I don't blame you for feeling like this but it's not love, it's just…_the atmosphere_, old habits and good memories." She cupped his face in her hands. "You don't want me, not really."

Scorpius pulled her hands away and held Rosie at arms length.

"This isn't going to change how I feel, maybe they are old habits but why should I forget them, I've fucked it up too many times. I don't want to again. I know you feel it too; otherwise I wouldn't be pouring my heart out to you. What does that tell you?"

"You wanted me to forget you, to move on well now I have and you don't like it. I thought we could at least be friends."

"Right well that's not enough for me, so good-bye Rosie." Scorpius let Rosies hands drop and turned to walk away.

"I just want to do the right thing." Rosie call after him, "You were my friend once."

"We can't be friends not after this."

"Why are we shouting?" She yelled back.

"You started the shouting!" Scorpius drew breath and walked back towards her, he hadn't meant to upset her. The roles reversed as Scorpius cupped Rosies face in his hands, his skin was cool and slightly rough to the touch.

"Rosie. I'm not asking you to forgive me right away, and I'm not asking you to marry me. But just don't marry him. Don't marry Michael." Their faces were inches away from each other, their eyes met, then he was gone leaving Rosie and alone and very confused.

"What do you mean? Michael hasn't even proposed?"


	16. The Proposal

**Past, Present & Future**

**The Proposal**

_"Because no other girl in the world compares to you!"_

Rosie kept re-living that moment over and over again. She had spent 10 minutes in shock followed by another 10 in tears then anger in quick succession. She sat curled up under a tree sobbing for another 20 minutes then pulled herself together, she checked her face quickly, it betrayed no signs of the last hour. She hoped no one had noticed she was missing. She re-entered the party and tried to gel in with the surrounding like she'd never left.

"Where have you been?"

Shit! Rosie jumped like child being scolded by a parent.

"What do you mean Michael? I've been here the whole time." She had never been very good at lying.

"Why are you lying?" Michael took her by the elbow and marched her out of the room. Rosie had just enough time to steal a glance at Scorpius over in the far corner in deep conversation with Albus.

"Rosie, you've been different recently, and I think its because you want some stability in your life. You see your best friend getting married and you must be wondering why it not you." Michael faced Rosie, he looked nervous, on edge. Oh Merlin he wasn't going to propose, was he? Uh-oh, she could feel bile rising in her throat. The only response she could manage was to crease her forehead and focus all her energy on not being sick.

"And I think together we would work," Michael carried on "We're both sensible people and marriage is the next obvious step."

Rosie swallowed the back vomit and she placed a hand on her chest willing it back down.

"…So basically what I'm saying is, Rose Weasley, will you marry me?" Michael had produced a ring from his pocket and was even down on one knee. Rose couldn't speak and it seemed like an eternity had past since Michael had asked that question and she was standing above him with her hand over her mouth and fresh tears streaming from her eyes. So she could see why Michael might have got the wrong end of the stick.

"Is that a yes?" he smiled.

Rosie knelt down so she was on his level, she took a moment to form her words and settle her stomach.

"Rosie? Don't make me say it all again, Will you marry me?"

There it was again, Michael had said the word 'marry' but it was too late she couldn't stop it, she was going to be violently ill in front of Michael and a couple of by standers that had taken an interest in what was going on.

"Bleurgh."

"Shit! Rosie! Are you ok?" James said picking her up off the floor. Michael was in shock, he stood staring at the orange chunks on his once shiny shoes, he snapped back at the sound of more retching. James was holding back Rosies hair, guests had started to appear now watching as James folded Rosie into his arms and took her into the house, Michael wasn't far behind and Deen bringing up the rear.

"Had she had too much to drink?" Scorpius heard and elderly witch ask.

"Actually I haven't seen her drink at all today." Said another knowledgably.

"You don't think she's pregnant do you?"

"Well that tall fellow was proposing so far as I can gather"

"Oh I do love a wedding drama!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, jumping to such conclusions, Rosie couldn't be pregnant! Could she?

* * *

"How are you feeling now?" Deen handed Rosie a big glass of water, "And if you need to be sick, please warn me so I can get as far away from you as possible, I do not want vomit on this dress."

"Awwww, Deen that is such a lovely sentiment. Moral support… But from a distance, you're such a good friend."

"Fuck off James." Deen snapped back.

"Really original. I'll leave if Rosie's ok?" James shot back smiling, as much of a bastard he truly was, he cared a lot for his family and Rosie was by far the favorite.

"I'm fine James really, go back to the party." James did not need telling twice, he made a sharp exit back to the fun downstairs.

"Can I get you anything?" Michael asked, he still hadn't gotten an answer about the proposal yet but thought maybe now wasn't the time to push that subject.

"Deen, Can you give us a minute?" Rosie smiled at her friend who flounced out without another word, Rosie turned to Michael. "Sorry I was sick on your shoes."

"Is that it?" Michael said surprised. "Are you not going to mention what we were talking about before you vomited all over me? I asked you to M-"

"Please don't say that word again." Rosie put a finger up to silence him and winced as her stomach gurgled.

" What? Marry?" Michael demanded as Rosie heaved, "This is ridiculous, how can that make you this ill." He paced back and forth, "Or maybe it's not Marriage itself, but a marriage to me?"

"Its not you its-"

"Do not say that Rosie." Michael warned. "You love me, you've told me so."

"I don't think I'm suited for marriage."

"Of course you are. You've been hurt before and you're nervous about entering in to something serious and long term." Michael could feel her slipping away, he had thought for the tiniest fraction of time that he had the same power over her that Malfoy had. There was so much on the line, he needed Rosies love and trust to ensure his future.

"I need you." Michael whispered gently caressing her face with his thumb.

"You don't need me," she grasped his hand and held it softly inbetween her own, "I've got to stop waiting to feel with you the way I felt when I was with Scorpius. It's not fair to you and its not fair to me."

"He'll never change." Michael spat. "You do know that don't you?"

"I'm well aware of that… but it would be wrong of me to stay with you, to lead you on when I can't reciprocate your feelings." Rosie gave Michael a sad smile and rested her hands on his face and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"If this is how you feel, then I should go," he gathered himself quickly not bothering to look back at Rose left. "Goodbye Rose."

* * *

"Michael? Where are you going?"

Michael did not respond to the voice calling after him and carried on towards the exit.

"Michael! For merlin's sake. Stop!" Lily Potter grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him round.

"I'm leaving Lily. Rosie has made her choice and she chose him." Michael spat pointing to where Scorpius stood.

"She's a fool. She knows he'll never change. He will always be a Malfoy."

"No I'm the fool for thinking I could make her love me, what am I going to do now?"

"What do you mean? Michael, any girl would be lucky to have you, trust me."

"I'm leaving." said Michael ignoring that comment. "I can't be here any longer."

"Michael wait. I'll come with you." Lily called hurrying after him and the pair disappeared from sight.

* * *

Nadine watched the altercation with mild interest but absolutely no surprise, since they were small Lily had always wanted what Rosie had and both Scorpius and Michael were not exception. As they disappeared together Deen saw Rosie appear back at the Party.

"There you are!"

"Oh Deen I've completely monopolized you on your wedding day! I'm so sorry."

"So? What's a wedding without a few dramas. I've just seen Michael leave. What happened?" Deen pulled her friend over to a chair and handed her a glass of water.

"I told him I couldn't marry him and-"

"And he left with Lily." Deen finished for her.

"He did what?"

"Michael left. Lily followed. Are you surprised? Because I'm really not, she always did like your sloppy seconds."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed, and now the rumor mill is churning."

"What's the rumor mill churning out now then?"

"Basically that you are pregnant with Michaels baby, which I know not to be true due to the amount of drank and smoked last night."

"Shit! Do my parents think I'm pregnant?"

"Probably. Knowing your mother she's probably waiting in agony for you to approach her with your problem. She won't want to force the matter."

"But my dad will." Rosie burst starting to panic.

"Your father, my father and my father in law are all absolutely bladdered in the corner together." She pointed to the three men doing fire whisky shots like teenagers, singing and cheering when Harry fell over. "I don't think they know where their noses are right about now."

"Right well I need to prove to all these people that I am not pregnant." Rose declared straightening her dress.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Tequila and lots of it. That'll show everyone I'm not pregnant."

"Not pregnant… or a terrible mother…" Deen giggled as the friends linked arms and headed to the bar.


	17. The Drunk

**Past, Present & Future**

**The Drunk**

The party was well and truly in full swing. Deen had been reunited with her new husband and was bouncing around the dance floor like a jack in the sun had set a long ago and there seemed to be no signs of stopping.

Rosie was drunk, again. She'd been spun around one to many times by James and was feeling sick again. She put her head between her legs and breathed deeply.

"Rose Weasley are you drunk?" Teddy took a seat beside her and handed her a glass of water, you could always rely on Teddy Lupin. "Your mother is looking for you, she seems quite distressed."

"Oh no." she groaned breathing deeply again.

"Oh yes, something someones sisters cousin told her about you. And apparently you are with child. So congrats!" Teddy raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I'm guessing after your dazzling display this evening that this is, in fact, a lie?"

Rosie groaned again, she had lost the ability to form sentences, she took a big gulp of water and tried to blink the room into focus.

"Where's mum?" That was all Rosie could manage at a push.

"Her and Ginny had to put your father to bed."

"Oh brilliant." She swallowed another mouthful of water.

"Feeling better?"

"Much."

"So, shall we discuss this evenings events and the apparent departure of Michael and our Lily?" Teddy grinned, "I think it was a wise choice my dear, he's not the man for you."

Brilliant. Everyone seemed to have formed a very quick opinion of Michael, what was with her family it was as if they wanted her to die a spinster.

"It wasn't right, he wasn't right Teddy. I kept trying to make myself believe that he was perfect and the one but when it came to it the idea of being married made me vomit."

"You always did have a way with words Rosie!" Teddy laughed standing up, pulling her to her feet with him. He grasp her shoulders, holding her square to him. "When its right, trust me, you won't throw up. Now, do you need a refill?" he glanced down at the empty glass of water.

"No, I think I'm going to get some air. Thank you Teddy." She weaved her way through the throng of people and out to the open air. She didn't notice the eyes on her as she left or the small push Al gave Scorpius in her direction.

Rosie found herself in the far corner of the Potters walled garden she slid down the wall and onto the cool grass fumbling in her bag for a moment and pulled out her packet of cigarettes. She held it in between her teeth as she fished out her wand to light it.

"I told you to quit this shit."

Her eyes flit from a set of shiny shoes to Scorpius standing over her. He pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and squatted beside her.

"So. Michael left."

"Yes he did." It took her hold body to keep her voice even.

"Can I ask why? Purely as a friend, you know, a friend looking out for another friend."

"I thought that wasn't enough for you?"

"You didn't answer my question?" Scorpius said levelly keeping eye contact.

"Well you never answer mine!" Rosie was shouting again.

"Lets not argue."

"Whose arguing!"

"You are." Scorpius sat right down so they were facing each other properly.

"YOU ARE!" Rosie knew it was a childish response but that was all she could come back with.

Scropius grasped his head in his hands.

"I thought answering questions was so ingrained in you from childhood, so answer the question Rosie!"

"Stop shouting at me!"

"Me! You're the one with the anger issues." Scorpius stood up to walk away " You know what, I don't want to know. Have a nice evening Rosie, go to bed, or have another drink, whatever. I don't care."

"I waited to feel with Michael what I felt with you. I tried but I failed…" She started to cry, "And I _never_ fail! I got twelve Outstandings in my N.E.W.T's for Merlin's sake!"

Scorpius needed to do the right thing, he needed to say his piece and walk away, he couldn't do again, he wasn't going to hurt Rosie or himself anymore.

"Rosie." He knelt down again so they were face to face. "Michael is… was, well not great. He was completely average but don't do this to yourself again. Lets not be in the same position we were in 24 hours ago. I think we need a clean break. The timing is never right and deep down I want you to be happy, find someone. So be happy… but not with Michael, definitely not Michael. Ok." Scorpius got to his feet and walked away leaving Rosie on the ground crying. Again. This was for her because the truth was he didn't trust himself with her. He would not be the one to let her down again, to break her heart. When he was far enough away he turned the corner and screamed loudly in frustration.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Al. I think I have just well and truly fucked it up. Again!" He grasped at his hair

"What did you do?"

"Rosie. I've ruined it, she told me she split up with Michael because of me and I walked away. I left her, crying on the ground. I'm a fucking fool. This is it now, that's it done, I can't go back on this can I?"

"I don't know Scor. Its my wedding! I'm pissed as a fart, my wife is upstairs waiting for me! Maybe you should leave it now, maybe too much has happened or maybe its what you both needed to realize how fucking perfect you are for each other. Deen tells me things, things I had to swear never to tell you. But if I have to, to give you the kick up the arse you need then I will happily be the martyr and take the wrath of the wife." Al took a deep breath. "She loves you mate, she has always loved you. Its taken you both a really long time to get to this point hasn't it?"

"Yes."

"So what are you going to do?"


	18. The End

**Past, Present & Future**

**The End**

Scorpius didn't answer his friend instead he ran full pelt to place where he had left Rosie mere moments ago. She was there, drying her eyes on the corner of her dress and removing the remnants of mascara from underneath her eyes.

"Rosie?" She looked up at the sound of her name.

"What? Did you have something you'd like to add?"

"Stand up."

"Don't tell me what to do?"

"Why is everything so difficult with you?" Scorpius stomped his foot.

"Did you just stomp your foot at me? Are you about to have a paddy?"

"Im trying to tell you something but you need to be standing up." He clenched his jaw.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." She rose unsteadily to her feet, "What do you want?"

Scorpius took a deep breath. "I've been a-"

"Twat?"

"I was going to say fool but I suppose twat is reasonable. The thing is, I thought you needed a nice bloke, and I'm not a nice bloke but a nice bloke is not necessary the right bloke. And I know its taken me a really long to get here but you are it for me. The only one I ever want."

There was silence.

"Can you say something?"

"Wow."

"What?" This was not what he was expecting.

"Just wow. I actually never thought we'd get here." She pointed to situation between the two of them.

"You drive me nuts Weasley!" He instinctively lent in, pushing her towards the wall and Rosie responded with such enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around his neck and lifting herself off the ground and into his arms. She cradled his head planting kisses down the side of his head.

"What will my parents think, eh?" Rosie smiled into his neck, "Cavorting with a Malfoy."

"I think we'll be fine. Your dads passed out and your mum thinks you've been knocked up. They'll be begging me to take you on."

They stood together by the wall of the Potters garden for what felt like hours and as the sun began to rise hand in hand they walked back towards the house. Lips swollen from kissing like teenagers and the biggest grins plastered to their faces. They stopped at the doorway, a single candle was still lit in the Potters kitchen, Harry and Ginny were having a cup of tea before bed, arms slumped around each other, heads together, Ginnys eyes were drooping. Harry planted a singular kiss on her forehead.

"So," Said Scorpius turning to Rosie smiling. "What now?"

Rosie said nothing just tightened her grip on the hand in hers and pushed the door open.

The End


End file.
